May I Not Lose You
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: Elphaba and Fiyero are happily in love. But when circumstances change and Frex plots an awful crime, what will happen? AU, Musical-verse, Fiyeraba. Please read Author's Notes! And check out the alternate ending "But for a moment"
1. Chapter 1

**May I not lose you**

**By phoenixgirl23**

**DISCLAIMER: Wicked is not my creation… unfortunately. **

**AN. Hello, everyone. I've kind of been playing with the idea of writing a Shiz-era Fiyeraba AU fic, that does not follow the story of the musical. So, here this is and I'm very nervous about it. Thanks to Gabgalrox for the title, I hope you like it. **

**Boq kind of has a small role in this story, he's mainly there in the background, but I had to have him in. Also, I think Nessa and Elphaba's relationship is probably closer to the book than the musical, but just go with it. **

Chapter One

The morning sunlight flickered in through the open window, caressing Fiyero's form with a gentle breeze. He welcomed it, despite the early hour it was clear it was going to be another warm day, a sure sign of the beginning of summer. Stretching, he opened his blue eyes and blinked a few times, wishing he'd thought to close the curtains before going to bed the night before. Rolling over to his side, a soft smile appeared on his face as his gaze found the slender emerald form of his girlfriend, sleeping peacefully beside him.

At that moment he was glad he'd forgotten to close the curtains, allowing the sunrise to wake him. He could count on one hand the number of times he'd been able to watch Elphaba sleep, usually she was awake before him on the rare times they'd spent the mornings together.

The unlikely couple, well unlikely according to every student on campus except those who actually knew Elphaba and Fiyero well, had been together just over six months now, having begun dating just before Lurlinemas the year before, which surpassed any relationship Fiyero had had previously. Even with Galinda, they had barely last a month before she realised dating a 'scandalicous' prince wasn't all it was cracked up to be- especially when it was obvious to anyone with half a brain he was falling head over heels in love with her roommate. Which meant, of course, everyone knew except said prince and said roommate.

All it had taken was a quick push from his ex-girlfriend however, and the memory of a Lion Cub, before Fiyero realised the truth and had hence begun barrelling his way through the twenty years' worth of walls Elphaba had built around herself. But six months later here they were, and Fiyero had a few precious memories of the last two months of being able to go to sleep with Elphaba in his arms and for her beautiful emerald face to be the first thing to see in the mornings. She didn't stay often, whilst not expressly forbidden, it certainly wasn't encouraged, and as Elphaba reminded Fiyero constantly every time he convinced her to stay the night, she was only here at Shiz to care for Nessa and couldn't risk getting expelled.

"This is my only chance of a life, Yero," she'd pleaded one of the first times. "I can't risk losing it."

Fiyero hadn't understood. "What do you mean your only chance of a life? What did you do before you came to Shiz?"

She shrugged lightly. "I've run my father's household since I was twelve. I've cared for Nessa since I could walk, and I've studied and helped Nessa study for just as long."

"But what about the future? After Shiz?" he'd pressed and she'd laughed bitterly.

"I'll go back to Munchkinland and run my father's household and care for Nessa. When she becomes Governor, I'll run _her _household and care for her."

At Fiyero's stunned look at such a dim future for Elphaba, the beautiful, brilliant, passionate girl before him, she'd smiled.

"I've known this all my life, Fiyero. If I hadn't come to Shiz, I wouldn't know I was missing anything. But now do you understand why I can't risk getting expelled?"

He had, and he hadn't pressed the issue since- much. But as he lay there and watched her sleep in the morning light, he longed for the chance to do so every morning.

It was strange, he mused to himself. His story was nothing new, the party-loving, playboy falling in love, he knew that. But wasn't there supposed to be a moment of panic when he realised that he was in love? A feeling of overwhelming distress where he discovered he was coming to love and rely on one person and could quite happily do so until the end of time?

But Fiyero hadn't experienced that, only a powerful feeling of bliss and contentment whenever he held Elphaba in his arms, or made her breath catch in her throat with only his touch or a kiss. His life with Elphaba, his love for Elphaba, was a spiral of dizzying happiness and intimacy. And he knew, despite her disbelief that someone like him could love and want someone like her and the sometimes crippling fear that came with her own happiness, she felt the same way.

They only had a few more days before their summer vacation started and Fiyero was already dreading the two months that would pass before he would see her again. He'd wanted her to come to the Vinkus with him to meet his parents, but she had reluctantly refused. Not particularly wanting to spend the next two months with only her father and Nessa around, Elphaba had written to her father asking to do a few summer courses at Shiz; but Frex had denied her request, stating she had responsibilities at home, like caring for Nessa. There had been no point, she'd reasoned, in even asking to go to the Vinkus to be with her boyfriend.

Frex knew, from Nessa's letters, that his eldest daughter was dating the Vinkun prince, and knowing his reputation he hadn't approved- not for Elphaba's sake, but for what affect their relationship may have on Nessa's reputation. But when Nessa had assured him that their relationship was 'appropriate' Elphaba believed was the word Nessa had used, Frex had dropped the subject, which was as close to his approval as they would get.

Fiyero was content to lie there all morning and study Elphaba's fine features, but she startled him by abruptly muttering,

"What have I told you about watching me sleep?"

His heart jumping out of his chest, Fiyero chuckled and leaned down to kiss her gently.

"I can't help watching beauty."

She scoffed slightly, before her large brown eyes fluttered open to meet his gaze.

"You're an idiot," she said fondly, which was as good as an "I love you" from her.

Fiyero grinned and pulled her closer. "Besides," he murmured. "I'm not going to see you for a whole two months. I have to memorise you completely in the next two days."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Just think of it as sixty-two days instead of two months. It'll go faster."

"Sixty-two days," Fiyero repeated thoughtfully and his face brightened. "Hey, you're right! That does seem shorter!"

Elphaba sat up and began to dress, much to Fiyero's disappointment, but he chose not to comment.

"That means you'll get sixty-two letters," he mused and she turned to look at him over her shoulder, amused.

"Really? You're planning on writing every day?"

"Aren't you? Won't you miss me, Fae?" he asked her, pouting in mock injury.

She laughed and although only dressed in her slip, crawled over the bed to sit between his legs, facing him.

"I'll write as often as I can," she promised, kissing him softly. "And if you doubt I'll miss you, you really are brainless as you used to pretend to be."

Fiyero grinned like an idiot, basking in the genuine love in her eyes. Then her smile became a faint smirk.

"Although I can think of several professors who would be amazed at the knowledge you are capable of writing sixty-two letters."

She moved away, but Fiyero pulled her towards him, rolling her under him with a grin.

"I never said they'd be long letters," he said and kissed her deeply, adding another item to what he would miss in the next two months.

Eventually, and much later than they usually emerged on the rare occasions Elphaba spent the night, they snuck out of the boys dormitories and headed across to the cafeteria, where they found Galinda, Boq and Nessa at their usual table, all nursing tea or coffee and the remainders of their breakfasts.

"Morning, Fabala!" Nessa greeted her older sister cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?"

Elphaba smiled briefly. "Fine, Nessa. You?"

She was surprised to see a worried expression on the face of her roommate. Wordlessly, she frowned inquisitively at Galinda, who spoke slightly louder than usual as she replied.

"Oh, Elphie- I hope you aren't too mad at me for turning your alarm off, are you? I just thought you should sleep in for once now that all our exams are over."

Elphaba was startled for a moment, before she caught Galinda's significant and subtle nod towards Nessa, and she understood and smiled reassuringly.

"It's- it's fine Glin. I guess if I slept this long I must have needed it," she played along and Galinda beamed at her.

It was an unspoken agreement amongst their group that Nessa never knew of the particular aspect of her sister's relationship. Not only because she was so prim and proper she would never approve of Elphaba and Fiyero's "sleepovers" as Galinda called them, but because Elphaba was sure she would tell their Father, who would definitely not approve.

And Fiyero never had to come up with an excuse, because he was rarely up before nine and it was almost expected for him to sleep late.

"I'm going to go get some coffee. Yero, do you want anything?" Elphaba asked her boyfriend, standing up.

"Just a muffin, thanks Fae," he smiled up at her.

Galinda jumped to her feet. "I'll come with you, Elphie. I could use some more tea. Boq, Nessa? Do you want anything?"

Both declined and the two girls headed for the beverage stand in the corner.

"Thanks for covering for me," Elphaba said gratefully but Galinda shrugged.

"That's what friends are for, silly. Besides, it's not like you're late often so it was easy. What kept you, though?" she questioned.

Elphaba laughed slightly. "Do you think it's possible to have separation anxiety before the separation?"

Galinda giggled. "Sure. It's only natural that you're going to miss Fiyero, Elphie but two months isn't that long-"

"No, not me," Elphaba corrected her. "Fiyero."

Galinda laughed. "Goodness that boy has it bad."

"He reckons he's going to write to me every day," Elphaba rolled her eyes as she added milk to her coffee.

"Every day?" Galinda repeated, raising an eyebrow as her friend grabbed a muffin for Fiyero. "How long do you give him?"

"About a week," Elphaba sniggered. "You?"

Galinda thought about that for a moment. "Oh, I don't know. He is crazily in love with you."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow and her roommate grinned. "I'll give him two and a half weeks."

Both girls laughed as they returned to the table.

**AN. For those who have read my other stories, you may know I was supposed to go see WICKED for the third time next week. Because of all the flood damage in Queensland, the performance has been postponed til at least March. I expected this, but I'm still sad and disappointed… there may have been tears, even though I know I've been lucky enough to see it twice and there's a lot more important issues going on than me seeing WICKED, but still... So, I'd really love it if you'd all review and make me feel better. **

**As always, constructive criticism is welcome, no flames please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Wicked is not my creation… unfortunately. **

**AN. I'm posting two chapters, just to get you all in the story a little. Also, Carmela is my own creation. I considered bringing in Nanny from the book, but decided to invent my own in the end.**

Chapter Two

Two days later, their little group was standing together by the gates as men loaded luggage into the carriage Frex had arranged. As Boq was also returning to Munchkinland, he had offered to escort Elphaba and Nessarose home and Frex had accepted the offer, approving of the quiet, intelligent munchkinboy as an appropriate friend for his precious daughter.

Nessa was quite excited to be going home, she was telling Boq all about her plans for her little garden, which Boq listened to patiently and attentively. Elphaba however, was standing staring at the campus grounds and buildings. Two whole months before she would be back, the one place where she had found friendship, love and where she believed she could _be _more. The prospect of the next two months relegated to household chores and caring for her sister, reduced to staying up til all hours of the night reading to prevent the restless feeling of what Elphaba believed were her brain cells melting from lack of stimulation did not enthuse her.

She was jerked from her stupor by a strong pair of arms wrapping around her waist from behind, and she stiffened for a moment before Fiyero's familiar scent washed over her and his chin settled to rest on her shoulder.

"Sixty-two days," he reminded her quietly. "Then we'll be back for our second year, and I won't even complain when you shut yourself away in the library and I never see you."

She laughed at his dramatic tone and placed her green hands over his comforting arms.

"So you're assuming you've passed all of your exams then?" she teased, but they both knew Fiyero's grades had improved since they'd begun dating. They still weren't to the standards of Elphaba's (yet, she insisted) but their teachers had been impressed to know that Fiyero Tiggular was capable of thought.

"I will miss you, you know. A lot," she said softly and she felt him smile.

"I know, Fae."

"Miss Elphaba? We're ready to leave."

Elphaba turned away from Fiyero to see the carriage driver looking at her expectantly as Boq and the guard from the gates helping Nessa into the carriage. She sighed heavily and looked at Fiyero and Galinda.

"Ok, then. I guess this is it," she said with a small smile.

Galinda, already having said her goodbyes to Nessa and Boq, took one look at Elphaba and burst into tears. Flinging herself onto Elphaba in a huge hug, Elphaba awkwardly patted her on the back.

"Come on, Glin. It's only two months," Elphaba laughed slightly at Galinda's dramatics. "And we'll write," she promised.

"I know," Galinda sobbed. "But… Elphie, you're my best friend and… I am going to miss you _so_ much!"

"I'll miss you too," Elphaba replied sincerely.

Finally, Galinda released her death grip on Elphaba and she turned to Fiyero, who smiled sadly at her.

"Sixty-two days," she reminded him.

"And counting," he replied with a smile. Gently pulling her into his arms, he kissed her deeply, entwining his fingers through her long black hair.

"I love you, Elphaba," he whispered and she smiled.

"Fabala, come on!" Nessa called impatiently and Elphaba sighed, kissing Fiyero hard for a long moment.

"Bye, Yero," she whispered, before pulling away and hurrying over to the carriage.

The journey to Colwen grounds was passed by Nessa and Boq talking animatedly about their plans for the summer, whilst Elphaba read, only pausing occasionally to make a comment on the other's conversation. But eventually, as their childhood home came into view, the two Thropp girls quietened, Nessa with relief their journey was almost over and with quiet gladness at being home; and Elphaba with a heavy heart.

Frex came out to meet them as Elphaba and Boq were lifting Nessa into her chair, and he immediately went to greet Nessa, who Elphaba wasn't sure if she was more eager to introduce him to Boq, or to show him that she was wearing the jewelled shoes he had given her at the beginning of the school year.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Governor Thropp," Boq said politely as Elphaba pulled their luggage from the carriage with the assistance of the driver.

"You as well, Master Boq. Would you like to come in for a while?" Frex asked him.

Boq hesitated. "I would, sir but my parents are expecting me."

Frex nodded understandably. "Of course. Well, thank you for escorting my Nessarose home. I'm glad she has a friend like you at school. You're welcome in our home anytime."

Boq bowed. "Thank you, sir. Nessa, Elphaba- I'll see you later, perhaps?"

Elphaba doubted she would, unless he came to call on Nessa, but she smiled slightly anyway.

"Have a good summer, Boq."

"We will see you, won't we?" Nessa asked eagerly.

Elphaba wasn't quite sure if Nessa's feelings for Boq were still anything more than friendship, or what exactly he felt towards her sister, but he agreed to visit without hesitation or sounding forced before Frex insisted he take the carriage home instead of walking.

"Elphaba, bring in the bags," he said sternly to his daughter as he begun wheeling Nessa's chair up to the house, as the carriage left.

Elphaba said nothing, what was the point? Instead she merely picked up a few of Nessa's bags and headed inside. The grand white house where the Governor resided was beautiful, Elphaba could admit, but the fact remained her and Galinda's dormitory at Shiz was more of a home to her than this house. Nessa's room was on the ground floor, it was easier that way with her chair; whilst Frex's room was at the top of the stairs, and Elphaba's small room was at the end of the hall, closer to the back servant stairs that led directly down to the kitchen.

"Now, Nessa, tell me all about Shiz," she heard Frex say from the living room as she passed the doorway on the way to Nessa's room.

He would be proud, Elphaba knew, that Nessa was doing well. She was making good grades, had suitable friends and was well-liked by everyone. Finally, she wearily carried her small suitcase up to her room, wanting to just be alone for a little while before having to face her father. She jumped slightly, however, to find someone in her room.

"Oh!"

The woman straightened up from making Elphaba's bed and turned to her, and Elphaba relaxed as she recognised her.

"Sorry, Carmela you startled me," she apologised and the woman smiled faintly.

"Welcome home, Miss Elphaba."

Carmela was a Munchkin woman who had been first hired by Frex when Nessa was born to care for his daughters. When Elphaba grew old enough, she was taught the ropes of both running the household and the daily routine of caring for her sister and Carmela's role was reduced to merely assisting Elphaba. When the girls had left for Shiz however, Frex had brought her back full-time. Carmela was always polite to Elphaba and cared for her well enough, but as with everyone else, she was much warmer to Nessa.

"Well, there's no place like home," Elphaba sighed, putting down her suitcase.

Carmela smiled again. "Quite. Your father asked that I take care of dinner tonight, but as of tomorrow morning, you're in charge of meals. Understood?"

Elphaba nodded, she wasn't surprised by that, she'd expected to immediately jump into her former role.

"How is your family?" she asked politely.

Carmela had five children, ranging between ten and two, and it was the birth of her second that inspired Frex to have Elphaba take over as housekeeper and Nessa's primary carer at the age of twelve.

"They're all well, thank you."

"They'll be happy to not have to share you much for the summer then," Elphaba said and Carmela laughed.

"Yes, they are. Dinner will be served in about an hour. Your father also asked-"

"I know, dress respectably and don't be late," Elphaba finished knowingly and Carmela nodded.

"Yes. I'll leave you to unpack then."

She left the room and Elphaba flung herself wearily onto the freshly made bed. _Sixty-two days and counting, _she thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Wicked is not my creation… unfortunately. **

**AN. I don't know if you can actually smoke trout, because I don't eat fish. If not, just roll with it- consider it a strictly Ozian delicacy, lol. Also, I know in the book "Winkie" is an insult, but I thought Frex would use it.**

**Thank you for all your reviews! I'm giving you a few more chapters today, coz i'm going away tomorrow and will not sure if i'll have internet access to update during the week- if not, i'll be back on Friday. Truth be told, this story is finished, but i'm making myself post it in bits, so i can answer questions and stuff as we go along and draw out the tension :) **

Chapter Three

Elphaba sat at her desk, staring dumbly at the paper in front of her. It was a rare moment when she had some free time in the middle of the day; Nessa was taking a nap after feeling the effects of the summer heat, Frex was in his study doing paperwork, and Carmela was taking care of dinner that night, as Nessa had requested her favourite dish which only Carmela could make to her liking.

Elphaba bit her lip in frustration. So far, after two days, all she had written still was "Dear Yero," but she simply didn't know how to continue from there.

Absent-mindedly, she thumbed the stacks of letters sitting on the corner of her desk, the things that had brought her the only comfort of the summer. There were approximately forty-six letters from Fiyero, she had been pleased and surprised that he hadn't missed a day. She knew he must have sent the first one before leaving Shiz to ensure it would reach her by the first day of vacation, which impressed her even more.

His letters were full of love, telling her all about the Vinkus and memories from Shiz, and most importantly, how much he was missing her. When she wrote back, which was often, if not every day, her letters were full of questions that he would answer in his next letter. She never included any news of herself, for what was there to say?

Galinda was writing too, at least twice a week, and it amused Elphaba to see that her friend's letters were very much like Galinda herself- written on pink paper, with pink ink, and full of long sentences, nonsense words and many exclamation marks. Her letters were full of gossip and news about parties she was attending, and all the plans she had for them when they returned to Shiz in the fall.

It hadn't been a very eventful summer for Elphaba so far, until the last week that is. Their exam results and final grades from Shiz had come their second week of vacation, and Frex had been thrilled that Nessa had done so well. Nothing was said of that fact Elphaba had topped the year, simply because she didn't mention it- to him. Galinda had done well, although she had barely scraped a pass in Morrible's Sorcery class; and even Fiyero had passed high, which he credited all to Elphaba. Elphaba had sincerely congratulated him, she was incredibly proud of him, and when she'd casually mentioned her own results, the resulting twelve-page reply had made her blush. It was so full of praise and pride, and love, Elphaba didn't know how to respond. But Fiyero had taken it upon himself to share Elphaba's news with Galinda and Boq, who had then congratulated her in front of Nessa and Frex when he came for dinner one night. Nessa had been proud of her sister's accomplishments, and Frex had looked surprised for a moment before stiffly offering her a,

"Very good, Elphaba."

It was the highest praise Elphaba could ever remember receiving from her father and she'd muttered a quick "Thank you" before returning her attention to her plate. Elphaba had made the dinner that night, and evidently Boq had praised her cooking skills to Fiyero, because his next letter included an entire paragraph begging her to cook for them when they returned to Shiz, and she'd laughingly agreed.

And now… Elphaba was nervously tapping her pen against the paper, unsure how to word what she had to say. How exactly was one supposed to tell their boyfriend of six months that you were pregnant? For Elphaba couldn't deny that she was anymore, at least eight weeks she guessed, although she hadn't suspected at all until this week. But when she'd realised she was late, and then she'd spent a lot of the morning two days prior throwing up the bacon and eggs she'd made for breakfast, she knew.

They had never talked about this before, after all, they had only been together for six months and they were still at school, a baby was the last thing they were thinking about. Elphaba could admit she was worried about how Fiyero would take the news, although she knew he loved her, a baby was a big milestone for any relationship; not least a relationship between the Vinkus Crown Prince and the green daughter of the Governor of Munchkinland. Which was another reason she was wary to tell him this way, and was having such difficulty writing the letter before her. She wanted to be able to see his face when she told him, wanted to be able to talk everything through face to face, and not have to worry about waiting for the mail to be delivered or to try and guess the tone behind his words. The best she could do, she was resigning herself, was to hide any symptoms from her father and Nessa as best she could for the next two weeks until she returned to Shiz and could tell Fiyero herself.

"Elphaba? Dinner!" Carmela called to her from the top of the stairs and she sighed, standing up and adjusting the skirt of her plain dark dress.

"Coming!" she called back and headed out of her room, heading down the servant's stairs.

When she made it downstairs, the first thing that hit her was the smell of the smoked trout Nessa had requested for dinner and it made Elphaba's head spin.

"Crap," she whispered to herself.

Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself and swallowed hard. The nauseating smell lessened somewhat as she headed towards the dining room, and Elphaba relaxed. The scent making her stomach churn was not from the cooked fish itself, just the lingering smell from before it had been cooked that hung heavily in the kitchen; hopefully, she could eat her dinner easily then escape back to her room.

Taking a small bite, Elphaba tested her stomach and was pleased to find it settled in her stomach. She listened in silence as Nessa and Frex made conversation about the classes Nessa was planning to take for her second year at Shiz and what she was hoping to learn.

"I've heard that Professor Levy is a dreadfully hard marker," Nessa said to her father worriedly. "But his class does sound ever so interesting and he is so respected around campus. All of the students I've talked to who have had him say- Elphaba? Are you alright?"

Frex turned to face his older daughter at Nessa's concerned frown. She had placed her cutlery down on her plate, and she was clutching the table edge as the blood slowly drained from her face.

At Nessa's voice, she looked up and met her sister's gaze.

"I- uh, excuse me," she said hastily, jumping up from her seat and running out of the room.

Frex's eyes narrowed suspiciously. The upstairs bathroom was situated opposite his bedroom door, and he was pretty sure he had heard Elphaba being sick a few times in the past few days. Frex wasn't an idiot, he knew his daughter was dating the Winkie Prince, and all of Oz knew his reputation; but he had been willing to give his daughter the benefit of the doubt and trust her not to do anything stupid. Now, it seemed, that had been moot.

Elphaba felt tears sting her eyes as she threw up her dinner into the toilet bowl. The bile stung her throat as her stomach rejected the meal and she couldn't help but whimper, her head swimming. She was startled to feel a cool hand brush her hair back from her face and comfortingly rub her back until she was done.

"Here," Now she recognised Carmela's voice as she handed her a glass of water, which Elphaba sipped, making a face as the disgusting taste of vomit was washed out of her mouth.

"Thank you," she said hoarsely, as Carmela helped her to her feet. "I think I just need to lie down."

"Your father wants to see you in the living room," Carmela told her.

Elphaba groaned inwardly, but at least she wouldn't have to return to the dining room where the fish remained. When she entered the living room, Frex was standing before the fireplace, whilst Nessa sat in the corner.

"You wanted to see me, Father?" she asked and was pleased to note her voice already sounded stronger.

Frex turned, his face a mask of stiffness as he beckoned her forward.

"I'm going to ask you a question Elphaba, and I want you to answer it truthfully. Understood?"

"Y-Yes," Elphaba faltered.

Frex took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a moment, then met Elphaba's gaze.

"Are you pregnant?"

Nessa and Elphaba both gasped, Nessa with shock and Elphaba with disbelief. '_How could he know?_' She wondered wildly to herself, and swallowed hard as he looked at her expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Yes," Elphaba replied, barely audible and Nessa gaped at her sister.

Elphaba's gaze flickered from her father to her sister for an instant, and so wasn't prepared for the sting that was her father's hand on her face. She couldn't help a gasp escaping her lips, and she actually stumbled back a step. Frex, for all his indifference and cold treatment towards his green child, had never actually struck her before.

"Fabala- is it Fiyero's?" Nessa asked finally and it was Elphaba's turn to gape at her sister.

"Of course it is," she answered, feeling stung that Nessa was insinuating anyone other than Fiyero could be the father.

"Nessarose, leave the room," Frex ordered sharply and Nessa was stung, her father had never spoken to _her _in that tone before. That was the tone he used only for Elphaba.

Elphaba too, seemed surprised by the way he'd spoken to his favourite daughter, but Nessa obediently wheeled herself out of the room and Frex turned to her, his face white with rage.

"How could you have been so _stupid?" _he demanded. "Do you realise what you've done, Elphaba? You have disgraced your sister, and this family. You have jeopardised your sister's position as the future Governor of Munchkinland, and mine as present! Do you think the people will trust us to govern their land, knowing you have sinned and borne a bastard child?" he hissed angrily.

Elphaba held back a bitter laugh. Of course he wasn't worried about this scandal affecting her reputation or future, but Nessa's.

"How long?" he glared at her furiously.

"A-About eight weeks," Elphaba replied quietly. She was always unable to argue or defend herself against her father, and this was the angriest she had ever seen him.

"Does _he _know?"

She knew he was intentionally not using his name and Elphaba frowned as she replied. "His name is _Fiyero. _And no.. he doesn't. Not yet," she admitted.

Frex raised an eyebrow coldly. "Not yet? You're planning on telling him?"

Elphaba was surprised and confused. "Of course I am."

Frex sneered. "Elphaba, you can't possibly think he'll stand by you and this bastard spawn."

Elphaba winced but raised her chin confidently. "I know he will. He loves me."

Her father snorted. "Really? He loves you?" Elphaba wasn't sure which of those three words was said with more disbelief or scepticism.

"And you think his future as King will be benefited by the knowledge he got a girl pregnant out of wedlock? You think his parents will allow him to marry a girl like you? That everything will be forgiven and you will be acknowledged and accepted as the Crown Princess of the Vinkus?"

Elphaba flinched and said nothing. Because truth be told, these were all the questions that had plagued her subconscious for the past six months.

Frex nodded with satisfaction to himself as he saw the doubt flicker in her eyes and then waved her away.

"Go. Get out of my sight and put your sister to bed. We will talk tomorrow and I will take care of the situation," he ordered and Elphaba fled wordlessly.

Nessa was in her room, running a brush through her hair.

"Elphaba! You really are pregnant?" she asked her sister and Elphaba gave a faint smile.

"I really am," she replied, feeling it strange to acknowledge it aloud for the first time.

Nessa hesitated uncertainly. "Fabala… he didn't… Fiyero didn't… _pressure _you into…"

Elphaba realised what her sister was implying and felt sick again.

"Nessa, no! How could you even think that? You know Yero, he would _never_-"

"Yes, of course," Nessa assured her hastily. "It's just… all of Oz knows the rumours before he came to Shiz, and… this isn't how we were raised, Elphaba."

Elphaba knelt before Nessa's chair, looking her sister in the eyes intently. "Ness, Fiyero loves me. And I love him. That's all this baby is, a symbol of the fact that we love each other."

Nessa shook her head, a glimmer of disapproval in her eyes. "Elphaba, it isn't right. You and Fiyero aren't married!"

"I'm aware of that, Nessa," Elphaba rolled her eyes. Then she hesitated.

"Father said he would take care of the situation. What do you suppose _that _means?"

Nessa shrugged. "I'm sure he'll write to Fiyero's parents and they'll think of a solution. Most likely you and Fiyero will be married quickly, and they'll pretend the child is legitimate."

Elphaba couldn't help but think how dirty that sounded- _legitimate. _As if should she and Fiyero not be married in the next seven months, their child was deemed not to exist. And she didn't really fancy the idea of Fiyero being forced to marry her for the sake of the child, but knew Nessa was probably right in her prediction. The royal family was well-used to covering up "situations" such as this, she certainly wouldn't be the first.

She also knew she had to write to Fiyero before her father wrote to his parents. She didn't like the idea of him finding out he was going to be a father from a letter; but she liked the idea of him finding out from his parents even less. So, after Nessa was helped into bed, and left with a book, Elphaba headed upstairs to finish her letter to Fiyero. And downstairs in the study, Frex was writing letters of his own.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Wicked is not my creation… unfortunately. **

Chapter Four

The next morning, Elphaba was helping Nessa with her needlepoint in the living room when Frex emerged from his study.

"We need to talk."

"Should- should I leave, Father?" Nessa asked uncertainly.

"No, this concerns you too, my dear daughter."

Elphaba straightened in her chair, waiting for her father to tell them he had written to Fiyero's parents.

"Elphaba- you will not be returning to Shiz in the fall."

Elphaba's brow furrowed. Would she and Fiyero remain in the Vinkus after their marriage?

"Nessa, if anyone asks about your sister, you will tell them she is ill. Understood?"

Both sisters frowned.

"Ill?" Nessa repeated.

Frex nodded. "Yes, she took ill, and I did not think it wise that she return to school. Elphaba, you will continue to run the household. You will not leave the house unless it is under the most dire circumstances, and if so, you will disguise any symptoms of your pregnancy. When the child is born, I will take it to a convent in the Emerald City and it will be given up for adoption. Is that clear?"

Elphaba's face reflected no other emotion other than horror. Her pregnancy would be hidden, and her baby taken away from her?

"Father, no!" she gasped, but Frex held up a silencing hand.

"Elphaba, you have disgraced our family. Our entire reputation- as precarious as it is presently- rests upon this scandal, and I will not have your sister ruined by your stupidity and carelessness."

Elphaba flushed, she knew her father was stating their family reputation was already slighted by the fact she had been born green (or born at all, she often thought).

"Father, please- just let me write to Fiyero and tell him. There's another way, please!" she begged desperately but Frex glowered.

"There is no negotiation on this subject, Elphaba. My decision is final. I have already written to the convent to tell them to expect the child when it is delivered, and to Omega who will be discreetly handling the delivery."

Omega, they all knew, was the Munchkinland midwife, an old Antelope who had delivered Elphaba and Nessarose herself. Elphaba had only a few dim memories of her, a hazy remembrance of her shaking her head at her father, her mother's still body on the bed behind her.

"Carmela will be informed, she will assist you throughout your pregnancy. You will not be allowed any contact with anyone from Shiz, Elphaba."

"Not- not even Nessa?" she asked, stunned.

"No," Frex replied coldly. He didn't trust his daughter not to write secret messages to the Winkie prince through her sister, although he was confident Nessarose would not be foolish enough to pass any messages on.

Elphaba couldn't believe what she was hearing. As she watched it, her entire life and her future, however limited it had previously appeared, was vanishing before her eyes.

"You're really going to give away my child? Your grandchild?" she asked furiously and Frex flinched.

"That bastard is no grandchild of mine," he said icily and even Nessa was stunned.

"Father… I know this situation isn't ideal… but if Elphaba wrote to Fiyero, there can be another solution," she began convincingly.

"Nessarose, do not argue with me," Frex snapped at her and she immediately fell silent.

"I won't let you do this," Elphaba choked out to her father, getting up and running from the room.

That afternoon, Omega arrived at the Governor's home and Frex greeted her at the door cordially, before leading her upstairs to Elphaba's room.

"Elphaba?"

Elphaba was sitting on her window seat, re-reading Fiyero's forty-seventh letter, which had arrived with the mail after lunch that day. Her eyes were red, as rare as Elphaba cried, it seemed her pregnancy hormones were already influencing her, Fiyero's letter had reduced her to tears. It was so loving and sweet as normal, he had no idea what was happening here. No clue that the woman he loved was facing months of isolation and their unborn child was awaiting the same fate as soon as it was born.

When she saw her father and Omega in the doorway, she stiffened angrily. "Leave. You cann_ot _give my child away as though it's an unwanted pair of shoes you bought at the market!"

"Silence!"

He gestured to Omega, who stepped into the room, staring critically at Elphaba.

"Well, girl- I see you're as green as ever. How far gone are you?"

"Eight weeks," Elphaba answered reluctantly.

"Hmm…" Omega turned to Frex. "You know, it's not too late to terminate the pregnancy."

Elphaba stopped breathing for a moment and she stared at her father, waiting for his response. Frex hesitated for a moment. As problematic as this pregnancy was, he still believed that a foetus was a life, albeit a cursed one- just like it's mother before it.

"No," he said finally, and Elphaba was almost dizzy with relief.

Omega merely nodded. "Very well. I brought some milk flowers with me, I thought given the situation…"

Elphaba waited for Frex to deny the herbs again, but he only thanked her as he took them from her.

"No!" she found her voice and they turned to her as she clutched her stomach protectively.

"No, I won't take them. Father, how could you possibly think that? After what they did to Nessa… and to Mother!"

"Elphaba, they are affective. Your… your mother was a rare case. If the child is green-"

"Then it will be green. I am not taking them and you cannot make me," she said defiantly.

Frex opened his mouth angrily to argue, but Omega intervened.

"Very well, child, that's your choice. Here," from within her cloak she pulled out a large thin bottle full of a murky liquid, which she handed to Elphaba.

"This is a health tonic. Full of vitamins for you and the baby. You should drink a glass every day. Let me know when you are running low, and I will prepare another batch. Understood?"

Elphaba nodded, grateful she wouldn't be pressed upon to chew the milk flowers.

"Will it be suspicious? You coming to the house often to check on Elphaba?" Frex asked the Antelope anxiously.

She shook her head. "No, not if we put the story out that she is ill. People know I have some training with herbs and medicinal treatments."

Elphaba couldn't believe that Omega was willing to go along with her father's plan.

"And you're fine to deliver my child and take it away from me?" she asked incredulously.

Omega turned to her. "Silly girl, this isn't the first child I've removed from an unsuitable mother and it won't be the last. And as I said before, it's not too soon to terminate the pregnancy and I'm quite willing to do so if needed."

Elphaba paled and said nothing as Omega swept from the room and Frex made to follow.

"Father- please!" she began but Frex ignored her, closing her bedroom door behind her.

**AN. From the one scene she got in the musical, I got the sense the midwife isn't a very nice person. And we all know how horrible Frex is.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Wicked is not my creation… unfortunately. **

**AN. Sorry if this chapter is depressing, I got the sense that it was as I was writing it. But that was when they started cancelling WICKED performances and all the floods were happening… so I was in a pretty dark place.**

**Also, thank you for your reviews! I'm on holidays at the Gold Coast at the moment, and thankfully have internet connections! Having a lot of fun, even though last night i was supposed to be at WICKED and obviously wasn't :( But i went to Movie World (theme park) and went on rides, and got a photo with Batman! I also bought the Mauraders' Map from Harry Potter and an authentic film cell from 'the wizard of Oz'. So, because i made you wait a few days, i'm posting 3 chapters. Enjoy!**

Chapter Five

Elphaba watched from her window seat as the carriage driver loaded Nessa's trunks into the carriage alongside Boq's luggage, Nessa herself saying goodbye to her father as Boq hung around, waiting to assist Nessa into the carriage. It had been two weeks since Elphaba had admitted to her father that she was pregnant, and she was exhausted. She had begged, pleaded, negotiated, any tactic she could think of to convince Frex to abandon his plan, but to no avail. She had tried anger, she had tried tears, she had even lost control of her magic slightly and made every light fixture in the house shatter but nothing helped.

Not even Nessa could change his mind, and when it came time for Nessa to prepare to travel back to Shiz, Elphaba had given up. Carmela had been informed of the situation, and Frex had been assured of her secrecy and discretion. It was Carmela who made sure Elphaba drank her health tonic every day, comforted her every time she was sick; and was the only witness to her tears.

The tears trickling down Elphaba's cheeks now were from when she'd had to say goodbye to Nessa. Knowing that soon she would be back at Shiz, with Fiyero and Galinda almost broke Elphaba's heart- or it would have for the fact it was already in pieces knowing she was being forced to give up the child inside her she already loved completely.

"Tell them…" she'd whispered to Nessa when their father went out to greet the carriage.

"Tell them…" she'd hesitated, wanting to be able to say so much to her boyfriend and best friend.

"Tell them I'll miss them," she said finally, closing her eyes briefly and fleeing to her room before Nessa could see her tears.

It was known knowledge throughout Munchkinland now, that Elphaba Thropp was ill and would not be returning to Shiz to study. No details were being given of what exactly she was ill with, just that she was on her way to a slow recovery, thanks to the help and treatment of Omega, but the Governor did not think it best she overexert herself until she had regained her full health.

Boq had been hoping for a chance to see Elphaba, and wish her good health, but Nessa had told him her sister was resting, which was the best thing for her now. But as he seated himself in the carriage and Nessa exchanged final words of farewell with her father, he glanced up at the second story and his eyes found Elphaba's tired, pale face. When he thought her eyes met his, he offered a faint smile and a small wave, but she didn't return or acknowledge the gesture.

Nessa was strangely silent on the journey back to Shiz, but she brightened in spite of herself as the familiar grounds and buildings came into view.

"It's good to be back, isn't it?" Boq smiled at her warmly, which she returned.

"Yes, it is."

Nessa was once again to reside in Madame Morrible's private quarters, so it was to there the carriage went and Boq helped Nessa out into her chair, now well-practised at the act.

"Thank you for escorting me back, Boq," she thanked him and he grinned.

"Of course, Nessa. It seemed silly not to when we were both coming back at the same time, and I understand that your father didn't want to leave Elphaba."

Nessa smiled sadly. As much as she disapproved of the mess Elphaba had gotten herself into, she hated that she was being forced to lie about it. If it was difficult to keep up the act for Boq, she could only imagine how hard it would be to tell Fiyero the story she had been told to say, knowing the truth. Nessa was sure that should Fiyero be told about the baby, he would do the right thing by her sister and marry her; but her father was adamant in sticking to his plan.

"Nessa! Boq!"

The two turned to see a beaming Galinda and Fiyero approaching them, and Nessa's stomach sunk. 'Here goes nothing', she thought to herself, and plastered a smile onto her face.

"When did you arrive?" Boq asked them after greeting them both.

"I got here yesterday and met Fiyero this morning," Galinda explained, as bouncy and perfect as ever.

"Where's Elphie? I have _so _much to tell her!"

"Is she inside your room, Nessa?" Fiyero asked her eagerly, looking around. After two months, he was longing to see Elphaba again, he had missed her desperately.

Boq glanced at Nessa, who took a deep breath.

"Elphaba's not here."

Fiyero frowned. "What do you mean? Where is she?"

"She's at home in Munchkinland," Nessa replied and Fiyero and Galinda's faces sank into matching expressions of confusion.

"Whatever for? Is she coming later?" Galinda demanded.

"Galinda, Elphaba's been ill," Boq took over when Nessa couldn't answer. Nessa inwardly took a breath. Yes, let Boq tell them, that way all she really had to do was nod. Truthfully, Elphaba _had _been ill and still was, she was suffering from awful morning sickness.

Fiyero looked panicked at this news. "What do you mean, ill?" he asked sharply. "She never mentioned that to me in any of her letters."

"She- she took ill only a few weeks ago, and hasn't fully recovered yet," Nessa told them.

Galinda looked afraid for her best friend. "She's- she's going to be okay, isn't she?"

Nessa nodded, and told herself it was true. Elphaba would be fine- physically. Emotionally…

"She'll be fine, but she isn't really herself yet and Father didn't think she should come back until she's a hundred per cent."

Fiyero brightened. "So, she'll be back next semester, then?"

Nessa hesitated. She didn't know what would happen actually. Elphaba was due in February, but she wasn't sure if their father would allow her to return to school.

"Maybe," she said finally, and Fiyero looked slightly happier.

"I can't believe she didn't tell us," Galinda cried, tears in her eyes. "Why wouldn't she tell us she was sick?"

"Well, that's Elphaba isn't it?" Boq comforted her. "She wouldn't want us making a fuss over her. I wouldn't even know if I didn't live nearby, right Nessa?"

"Right," she agreed.

Fiyero shook his head. "She has to accept that fact that we're going to make a fuss over her. I'm going to write to her and tell her so."

Galinda beamed at him. "Ooh, that's an thrillifying idea, Fiyero! We should all write to Elphie and tell her to get well soon! And sent her a care package! Now, let's see what to put in it? Chocolates, and candles and-"

"Oh!" Nessa recalled with a gasp and Galinda broke off her spiel to turn to her.

"What is it, Nessa?"

"I almost forgot. Elphaba said… to tell you that she'll miss you."

Fiyero laughed. "She can tell us herself when she writes back!"

Nessa smiled faintly, not wanting to be there when they realised that her sister wouldn't reply to their letters.

That night, in four different dormitories, four students sat at their desks writing studiously, although classes were not in session until the next day. In the girl's dormitories, Galinda Upland wrote in swirly pink ink on glittery pink paper. She spent a whole page and a half scolding her roommate and best friend for not telling them that she was sick, before describing in detail what each item in the care package was to be used for, and why they had thought it would mean something to Elphaba. She shed a few tears whilst remarking how empty the room seemed without Elphaba's possessions mixed amongst her own and how much she missed her. Finally, she promised to take care of Nessa in her absence and told her to get well soon. She signed the letter, '_your best friend, Galinda xoxo'. _

In the boys dormitory, Boq Poulsen wrote to her all the news he thought she'd be interested in. That Madame Morrible had personally expressed her disappointment to Nessarose that her sister's illness meant she'd been unable to return to Shiz and promised her acceptance whenever she was able to return; and that Galinda had refused to allow anyone to take Elphaba's place as her roommate. He told her that Fiyero had kept every letter she'd written to him over the summer and brought them to school with him, assuring her that he and Galinda had mocked him for being a sentimental fool because Elphaba wasn't here to do it herself. He promised to keep her updated on everything they were learning in class, so she would have less to catch up on when she returned to school, and that was why he had included several textbooks in the care package. He finished by writing '_we all miss you and wish you were here. Feel better soon, Elphaba. Your friend, Boq.'_

Fiyero Tiggular paid no attention to the noise outside of his room, as several of his classmates mourned the end of summer with a little party. He wrote instead, page after page. His scolding for not knowing of Elphaba's illness previously was much gentler than Galinda's and much shorter. He wrote of how much he missed her and had been looking forward to seeing her; and all the things he had planned for them when she was better. He promised to keep up his tradition of writing once a day until they saw each again and to keep studying as though she were here with them, and to make her proud of him. He listed all the reasons he loved her, all the reasons he missed her and how she'd have to learn to accept the fact they were going to make over a fuss when she was sick, because that's what you did for the people you love and she wasn't always going to be able to hide it from him. At the bottom of the page he simply wrote, '_I love you, Fae and I miss you. Always, Yero.' _

And in the room within Madame Morrible's private quarters, Nessa wrote to her father, informing him she had told Fiyero and Galinda the story they'd agreed upon and they'd believed her. She asked that when the letters and care package arrived for Elphaba to please allow her sister to receive them, even if she couldn't write back, because they would make both sisters happy. The last sentence read, '_Please give my love to Elphaba. Your loving daughter, Nessarose.' _

All four letters were sent to Munchkinland with the care package the next morning before classes started, and three of the four waited eagerly for the reply. Many letters followed the first, and continued even after that first week when they realised no reply was coming.

At Colwen Grounds, time passed slowly. Carmela dutifully delivered the letters that arrived for Elphaba each day, but she soon began dreading their arrival. It had become clear quite quickly after Nessa had departed for Shiz that Elphaba would be unable to continue running the household, she was suffering horrible morning sickness, all day every day, and when she wasn't ill, she was sleeping. She tired easily and was weak and emotional. A month after Nessa had left, Elphaba had experienced spotting and painful cramps and they had been sure that she would miscarry. But dawn had come and gone and the unborn child survived, although Elphaba whispered to Carmela, as she lay in bed pale and drawn, that it would have been better if she had lost it; then at least she would have lost it on her own terms.

That had frightened Carmela beyond all else, for she knew, better than anyone maybe even Elphaba herself, that Elphaba loved the child she carried even if she was trying not to, in the hope it would hurt less when the child was taken from her. Each letter that arrived from Fiyero, Galinda or Boq broke the remains of Elphaba's heart just a little more, especially Fiyero's.

There came a day when the mail had been halted from the Gilikins because of bad weather, but the news of the delay hadn't reached Munchkinland. When the mail came, and there was no letter from Shiz, Elphaba was convinced that he'd finally given up on her and she hardly blamed him.

"I never told him I loved him," she murmured to Carmela that day when the housekeeper came up to make sure she drank her 'health tonic', although Carmela doubted how good it was for her if she was still so sick.

"Not really. It was so strange for someone to say it to me… and to say it back. He always said he knew, so I didn't have to say it. But I wish I had… just so I knew he knew."

Carmela didn't like how Elphaba was talking. "Come now, when this is all over you can go back to Shiz and pick up where you left off," she soothed but Elphaba shook her head.

"No. How could I go back and see him and _love_ him, and all the while knowing that our child was out there somehow?"

Carmela hadn't had an answer for her. The truth was, she hated the Governor's plan and couldn't believe he would actually be so cruel as to take Elphaba's child away from her. But there was nothing she could say, she didn't dare defy him and she needed this job. And she couldn't leave Elphaba alone, not now.

But that didn't mean it was easy. Not when she had to watch Elphaba burst into heart-wrenching sobs because she had felt her child move for the first time; or argue with her father every time she saw him, attempting to convince him to change his mind and let her keep the baby. He always refused and she would be left staring off into the distance with dead eyes, not realising she was crying. She'd even considered running away, but that plan had been quickly dismissed when she admitted to herself she could barely make it downstairs, let alone out of the house. And besides, she couldn't exactly blend into the crowd.

And then the next day, the mail had delivered two letters from Fiyero and Elphaba had cried again because he _hadn't _given up on her, and it was killing her knowing he never would. But she wrote letters too, long letters to Fiyero, telling him all the things she'd never told him before and couldn't tell him now. About her mother's death, her childhood, her love for him and about their child. Her hopes and dreams, her fears, her pain and what she wished her life could be. She knew she couldn't send them, but wanted to feel as though Fiyero was with her and experiencing her pregnancy with her. She wanted him to know his child as she did, she explained to Carmela who went and cried in the kitchen.

Carmela had known Elphaba since she was three years old, a tiny little emerald-skinned girl with long black hair and enormous brown eyes who was fascinated by her white-skinned baby sister and didn't understand why her mother didn't wake up or where she'd gone, or why her father was always angry at her. As she grew older and understood why Frex preferred Nessarose to her, she began retreating into her books and shutting the world and everyone in it out. Nessa remained the only emotional tie she had to anyone, and it was obvious she was devoted to her sister, trying to desperately make up for something that wasn't her fault to begin with.

In the seventeen years she'd known her, Carmela had been able to count on one hand the number of time she'd seen the girl cry, but now it seemed all she did was cry and it was heartbreaking to see she was utterly broken. The only thing keeping her going was the child growing inside of her, and Carmela was dreading what it would do to her when she was forced to lose that too.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Wicked is not my creation… unfortunately. **

Chapter Six

Fiyero looked down at the table in front of him as though it were fascinating to avoid the glare of Galinda Upland.

"Galinda, don't look at me like that," he muttered angrily.

"I certainly will, Fiyero Tiggular!" she replied, waving his essay in front of him, the giant red 'F' covering the top of the paper seemed to mock him and he returned his gaze to the table.

"An F? Really, Fiyero? You haven't gotten an F since _we _were dating. What would Elphie say if she was to discoverate this?"

"Well, I'd say write to her and ask, but she won't answer," Fiyero snapped back and Galinda hit him across the back of the head.

"Don't say things like that, Fiyero! She could have a very good reason for not answering our letters!"

"Yeah, like maybe she didn't really care about us after all," Fiyero muttered and Galinda flinched, tears filling her blue eyes.

"Don't you dare give up on her, Fiyero!"

"I'm not giving up on her, I love her!" Fiyero shot back. "I just… I thought she loved me too."

Galinda sighed and rested a comforting hand on his arm. "She loves you Fiyero, I know she does."

"Then why doesn't she answer any of my letters? Or yours, or Boq's?"

Galinda hesitated, looking around the cafeteria to see if anyone was within earshot.

"You don't suppose… maybe she's sicker than Nessa is saying."

Fiyero's heart skipped a beat, he hadn't thought of that. "You think?" he asked anxiously.

"Fiyero, she doesn't even write to Nessa! Her own _sister! _That has to mean something!" Galinda insisted.

"No, Nessa would tell us if she was really sick," Fiyero protested and Galinda shrugged.

"Maybe Nessa doesn't know herself. Think about it Fiyero, it's been three months! What kind of illness takes this long to recover from that isn't serious?"

Fiyero's heart clenched at the thought of Elphaba being seriously ill, maybe even fatally.

"I hate this. I hate not knowing," he said bitterly. "I miss her, Glin."

Galinda smiled. "I know, I miss her too. Didn't you promise to make her proud and study hard? Do you really think this grade will do that?" she asked him, holding up the failed paper again.

Fiyero snatched it off her and crumpled it into a ball. "I know, okay?" he snapped.

"I know I could have done better on that paper, and I know if Fae was here she'd be disappointed. But at least she'd be here."

Fiyero knew his parents wouldn't be happy either, when they found out. They had been so proud of him over the summer, for not getting expelled and the dramatic improvements to his grades and attitude towards life.

"What on earth is in the water at Shiz?" his father, Ibrahim had joked when Fiyero told them of his exam results.

"And where can we get it?" the Queen, Kasmira, had laughed.

Fiyero grinned too, he was well aware of the changes that had happened to him since he came to Shiz.

"It's not the water, Dad, it's Elphaba."

Kasmira had raised an eyebrow. "Oh, the mysterious Elphaba we've heard nothing about for the past six months? The one you invited for the summer?"

Fiyero nodded. "Yes, Mother. And I told you why she couldn't come, she looks after her sister."

Elphaba's letter regarding her own exam results had come that morning, and he was puffed with pride as he recalled her modest admission.

"She topped the year in the exams," he said and his father was impressed.

"Really? That's quite an achievement. What is she majoring in, again son?"

Even now, Elphaba's workload staggered Fiyero. "She's doing a double major in Life Sciences and History; and minors in Literature and Politics."

Next to that, Fiyero's own major of Politics seemed meagre and Ibrahim and Kasmira were impressed.

"Don't let this one get away, Fiyero," Ibrahim told him seriously and Fiyero grinned.

"Don't worry Dad, I have no intention of that."

Even now, after three months of no contact from her, Fiyero had no intention of giving up on the woman he loved; but that didn't mean he didn't have doubts about Elphaba's own feelings for him.

"I just… I don't even remember what I did with my life before I met Elphaba," he admitted to Galinda.

"I do, you were an idiot," she laughed. "I guess it's true that people change when they fall in love, huh?"

Fiyero smiled faintly. "Yeah… she never said the words that often though. I knew… or I thought I knew she loved me, but she rarely said it."

Galinda scoffed. "Not to you, maybe. Fiyero, they aren't the easiest words for Elphaba to say, but believe me when I tell you she loved you. She told me that a lot, that she wished it was easier for her to tell you. You know she didn't have the best childhood."

Fiyero raised an eyebrow. "No, I don't. I know she and her father don't get along, but she's never told me why. You know?"

Galinda nodded. "She told me when we first became friends."

Fiyero was faintly hurt. "Then why did she never tell me?"

Galinda sighed. "I think she was afraid if you knew the truth, she'd scare you off. I'm sorry, Fiyero- it's not my place to tell."

"But she does love me?" Fiyero asked.

"So much it scares her," Galinda assured him and Fiyero's heart gleamed with renewed hope.

Boq and Nessa approached them then, they had been working on a project together at the library before dinner. Fiyero saw a letter in Nessa's hand and his heart skipped a beat, knowing Nessa would only receive a letter from two people.

"Nessa, the letter-"

"Is from my father," Nessa cut him off knowingly, and Fiyero's face fell.

"Nothing at all?"

"Just the usual," she replied, handing the letter to him to read for himself.

Frex finished all his letters to his daughter with "your sister sends her love" and that was the only mention of Elphaba. But Fiyero read the words greedily, hoping to gain some hidden reference or meaning behind the words. But there was nothing, and he returned the letter to Nessa with disappointment clearly on his face.

"I'm going to go get dinner," he sighed heavily and Boq went with him, as Galinda read Frex's letter for herself.

Nessa felt awful. She knew exactly how Elphaba was, she was five months pregnant and to see Fiyero, Galinda and Boq so worried about her and missing her tore at Nessa's heart. But she had no idea how Elphaba's health was, or the baby; and when she wrote to her father asking, he never answered the questions.

Although Boq and Galinda clearly missed Elphaba, it was really Fiyero that made Nessa want to blurt out the truth. After all it was his baby too, wasn't it? And every time Elphaba's name was mentioned, Nessa saw a flicker of pain in his eyes. But every time Nessa opened her mouth, sure she was about to tell them that Elphaba was pregnant and being forced to give up her child to protect their family's reputation; Nessa remembered how angry her father had been and what he had said about Elphaba's 'situation' ruining them, she closed her mouth and fell silent.

So, Nessa did what she could. She comforted her friends when they were missing her sister, passed on her love through letters to her father, and every night, she prayed that the family who would be given Elphaba and Fiyero's child to raise would be a good family, who would love the child as their own. She studied hard to please her father and closed her mind to the part of her brain that wondered whether the child would take after Elphaba or Fiyero; or slipped in an additional prayer that maybe a miracle would occur and somehow something good would come of this mess.

**AN. This is just to pass some time and see how everyone is dealing with the story- especially Nessa. I felt that she would feel bad, but is really desperate to please her father. **


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Wicked is not my creation… unfortunately. **

Chapter Seven

Carmela sighed tiredly as she left Elphaba's bedroom, closing the door gently behind her. It was late, much later than she usually stayed at the Governor's house, but Elphaba, at six and a half months pregnant, had fainted after dinner, so Carmela had wanted to assure herself that she was alright before she went home for the night. Elphaba was sleeping now, one hand curled protectively against her rounded stomach.

Realising she had left her purse in the kitchen, Carmela headed down the back stairs outside Elphaba's room towards the kitchen, but hesitated near the foot of the stairs when she heard voices. She recognised them as the Governor and Omega, who had been called when Elphaba had collapsed in a dead faint. Omega had examined Elphaba and told the Governor and Carmela that Elphaba should remain in bed as much as possible, and that too much stress or movement could result in premature delivery.

Carmela was worried, but hoped that when Nessarose arrived home in two weeks for winter's break, Elphaba's spirits would improve.

"Do you think she'll need much more before she delivers?" she heard Frex ask, and realised they must be making another batch of tonic for Elphaba.

Carmela made to enter the room, but stopped in her tracks as Omega came into her line of vision holding what Carmela knew to be milk flowers.

"This batch should carry her through the last trimester," Omega said matter-of-factly, cutting the flowers so that drops of juice dripped into the mixture she was preparing.

Carmela immediately hung back, her heart in her throat, unseen and unheard by the Governor or the Antelope. There was extract of milk flowers in the tonic Elphaba was drinking? How could the Governor allow it? All of Munchkinland knew what the herbs had done to Melena and Nessarose during her pregnancy, seventeen years ago. Would the Governor really allow that same risk with his daughter's life?

"Governor," Omega said and Carmela listened intently. The Antelope's tone was hesitant, but still cold and matter of fact.

"I hope I'm not out of line here, but after examining the girl, I feel I should say something, given the history in this situation…"

"Feel free to speak here, Omega," Frex replied warmly.

"The girl is like her mother," Omega said bluntly. "The milk flowers have weakened her, and I feel it is my duty to warn you that she may not even survive the birth. Like I said, she's like her mother, maybe even weaker. The juice from the flowers is a much stronger measure than chewing the plant like Melena did."

"We couldn't have forced her to eat the plants like her mother," Frex replied calmly. "Elphaba is stubborn, you said yourself this was the easiest way."

"Yes, with Melena chewing the plants was enough. Given that the girl is already green, a higher dosage was best," Omega agreed.

"But if something should occur during the delivery, we'll have to think of a story to tell people. Particularly Nessarose."

"The people believe she is ill," Frex said sharply. "It will be easy to say that she took a turn for the worst. We are fortunate that no one even suspects she is pregnant."

It was true, no one even considered that the Governor's green daughter might be in isolation to hide a pregnancy. Every time Carmela was in town, people who knew she worked for the Governor inquired politely after Elphaba's health in hushed tones, as though she were on her deathbed. And for all they knew, she was. No one had seen hair nor hide of the girl in four months, and the Governor always looked so stern and worried, it was horrible they told Carmela. That he should have to endure this after the child being born green, then losing Melena and Nessarose's disability.

"Perhaps it would be better if she doesn't survive," Frex suggested calmly. "It would certainly look favourable towards Nessarose's future role as Governor, losing her sister like that; and Elphaba is likely to cause a fuss after the child is taken away."

Carmela couldn't believe what she was hearing. Of course she was likely to 'cause a fuss', her child was being taken from her against her will! Carmela doubted she'd even be given a chance to see the baby, let alone hold it. But for all the things Carmela had seen of how Frex treated his eldest daughter, it was another thing entirely to hear him speak so calmly of her potential death.

Carmela knew that if Elphaba was to die, Nessarose would be devastated and Carmela could admit she would be grieved herself. Over the past four and a half months, she'd come to care for Elphaba more than she had in all the time she'd known her. By now, she was almost another child to her and Carmela shuddered at the idea of having to endure what Elphaba was going through, or one of her children doing so.

"There's also no guarantee the tonic will be effective," Omega warned Frex. "Again, being that she is already green, the herbs may not be affective on the child. If the baby is delivered green, I daresay it will draw suspicion at the convent when they try and adopt the baby away."

Frex's voice was colder than Carmela had ever heard it as he replied. "If the thing is green, I'll do what Melena couldn't do with its mother and drown the thing. We'll tell Elphaba and Nessarose it was born dead, burn the corpse and no one will be any the wiser."

"And if you're right about the girl causing a fuss afterwards?" Omega asked, not batting an eyelid at Frex's plan to kill an innocent child.

"If Elphaba survives and causes difficulties, I'll send her away to the convent," Frex replied, already having considered this, knowing his daughter as he did.

"We'll tell the people it's better for her health. Of course, Carmela will have to stay on full-time after Nessa finishes Shiz to care for her; or maybe I'll hire a girl from the village to help her. Thankfully we've still got two years before Nessa graduates and she's well cared for at school, so we have some time."

Listening secretly however, Carmela was overwhelmed by a sudden fear that Elphaba might not have that much time. She heard Frex and Omega finish making the tonic and leave the room, and Carmela quietly slipped in and grabbed her purse, heading for home.

That night however, as all her children lay sleeping soundly in their beds and her husband snored away beside her, Carmela couldn't sleep. Suddenly, losing her job was insignificant. The money would be missed, of course, and she wouldn't be able to explain her termination to her husband or friends; but what did money compare to the plans Frex had composed for his daughter?

Carmela had known Melena well, and knew that despite the green skin, Elphaba was far more like her mother than Nessarose was, who had inherited many of the Thropp genes. True, Nessarose was far more beautiful and had Melena's delicate features and rich brown hair; but it was Elphaba who had the same large brown eyes, slender figure (although not at the moment of course) and confident, passionate spirit. When you got past the green pigment of her skin, Elphaba had a beauty that was all her own, and Carmela wasn't surprised that Fiyero Tiggular had fallen in love with her.

Carmela had hated having to stand by and knowing that as soon as Elphaba gave birth, her child would be taken away forever, but had held her tongue. But listening to Frex coldly discussing his daughter's death and the possible murder of a helpless infant, that crossed a line that Carmela could no longer ignore. And as she finally drifted off to sleep, her mind resolved, she devised a plan.

"I'm going to go to Shiz this weekend to see Nessarose," she told her husband over breakfast the next morning, as she prepared to leave for the Governor's home.

He looked at her in surprise. "Now? Alone? Whatever for? I thought you said she'd be home in two weeks? And you want to go all that way?"

Carmela sighed. "My dear husband, please don't ask me what for. Just please trust me that this is something I have to do."

Bewildered, he agreed and when Carmela arrived, she went to the Governor's study before going up to see Elphaba.

"Governor Thropp?"

He was at his desk, and looked up to see her with a faint smile on his face.

"Good morning, Carmela. What can I do for you?"

Carmela took a deep breath. "Sir, I was wondering if I could trouble you for the weekend off. Something has come up… of a personal issue, and I must travel to the Emerald City immediately."

Frex looked almost as surprised as her husband had, but agreed.

"Of course, I daresay Elphaba can manage for a day or two without you. Are you sure a weekend is sufficient?"

"Yes, sir. Actually, I imagine I could be back by tomorrow morning, if I leave this morning."

Frex agreed and Carmela thanked him politely and sincerely, not even feeling an ounce of remorse for deceiving him. She bustled upstairs and tapped gently on Elphaba's door.

"Good morning, Elphaba. How are you feeling?" she asked gently and Elphaba smiled faintly.

"Good morning. I'm fine, I suppose." She grimaced slightly as the baby nudged her kidney with its foot, the usual wave of awe and heartbreak washing over her with each movement.

Carmela helped her sit up, and then reached for the brush on her nightstand to run through Elphaba's long black hair.

"I'm sorry it's such short notice, Elphaba, but I'm going to leave early today. Something's come up and I must go to the Emerald City immediately."

Elphaba sighed wistfully. "The Emerald City… I envy you. But of course you have to go, I'll be fine. Will you be gone long?"

Carmela smiled reassuringly. "No. With any luck I shall be back by tomorrow. I suppose it depends on how long my business in the city takes."

She peered at Elphaba anxiously. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Elphaba nodded impatiently, as sick as she was, she was still slightly annoyed and uncomfortable with people caring for her.

"Yes, I will be fine… we will be fine," she whispered faintly, rubbing small circles on her belly.

Carmela examined her carefully. Her bump was not particularly large, but Melena hadn't been large with Elphaba herself, she recalled. She and her husband had been trying for a child when Melena was expecting Elphaba, and Carmela had watched the Governor's wife's bump with envy every time she saw her in town for the whole nine months.

"Alright then."

As she stood up, she saw the pen and paper in Elphaba's hand.

"Another letter?" she asked softly.

Elphaba nodded, staring at her hands. She knew it was stupid, but somehow writing letters to Fiyero she couldn't send made her feel closer both to him and their child.

"Yes. Did you know that at twenty-six weeks the baby starts dreaming?" she asked her. "What do you think they dream about?"

Carmela sighed sadly. She had lent Elphaba a few books on pregnancy and childbirth months ago, but Elphaba had always steered clear of the one that gave a detailed insight into the week-by-week growth and development of the child. Until now that is.

"I don't know. Their parents, I've always thought."

Elphaba's eyes suddenly swam with tears. "Yeah," she choked out and Carmela felt awful, knowing she couldn't wait any longer.

"I'll be back as quickly as I can," she promised Elphaba and fled from the room, praying that nothing would go wrong whilst she was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Wicked is not my creation… unfortunately. **

**AN. I consulted the map of Oz in the book as I wrote this, but I'm really bad at judging distances and how long journeys would take, so I'm very vague about how long travel time is, but just go with it. Although, if you have any ideas about that, let me know!**

**Also, I'm pretending that it's common knowledge how Melena died and what the milk flowers did to Nessarose. As far as I see it, the big secret is that it's Elphaba's fault (well, she thinks it is anyway). **

**Thank you for all your reviews! They made me happy. And for those who asked, i am now home and had a wonderful holiday. The only part part was going past the theatre on the train from the airport knowing i was supposed to be there to see WICKED, but i was happy to see that there wasn't a lot of visible flood damage, at least not where i was. The only real affect i saw was free train and bus travel (yay) and that McDonalds was selling a limited menu because their warehouses are under water.**

Chapter Eight

Carmela stood at the gates to Shiz University, wondering where to begin searching for Nessarose. As she passed the enormous library, she smiled to herself faintly, thinking of Elphaba and how it was no wonder she loved this place so much. It was dusk, Carmela had made good time on her journey, and there were students passing her, heading to the cafeteria for an early dinner and she followed them, thinking if Nessa wasn't there, she might find someone who would know where she was.

She was just nearing the cafeteria doors, when a familiar chair caught her eye.

"Miss Nessarose!"

Nessa wheeled herself around to face the voice and was surprised to see Carmela hastily approaching her.

"Carmela? What are you doing here?" she asked but Carmela didn't answer.

"Nessa, where is Fiyero Tiggular?"

Nessa frowned. "He's inside, I'm about to go meet them for dinner. Why in Oz name?"

She stopped and her eyes widened as she correctly assumed Carmela's intention.

"Carmela, no! You can't! Father said-"

"I know, Nessa, but circumstances have changed," Carmela said firmly. "He has to be told."

Fear replaced the shock on Nessa's pretty face. "Elphaba? Is she alright?" she asked worriedly, and Carmela shook her head.

"No, she's not. But I'd rather only say this once, Nessa. I don't have much time."

Terrified about what could be wrong with her sister, Nessa led Carmela into the cafeteria and over to the table where Boq, Galinda and Fiyero were waiting for her.

"Nessa, there you are!" Galinda called impatiently.

Boq turned to face her and saw Carmela close behind her. "Carmela?"

"Hello, Boq," Carmela greeted him cordially.

Fiyero looked up. "Nessa?"

Nessa's voice trembled slightly as she replied. "Carmela, this is Galinda Upland and Fiyero Tiggular. This is Carmela, she's our housekeeper back home."

Fiyero's face lit up at this news, here was a chance to get news of Elphaba!

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Fiyero Tiggular," he jumped up to shake her hand.

Carmela smiled warmly, she could see why Elphaba loved him immediately. He was good looking, charming and looked safe and dependable, the things Elphaba had never known.

"What brings you to Shiz?" Galinda asked her politely, also shaking her hand.

Carmela hesitated. "Elphaba."

Fiyero paled slightly. "Elphaba? Is she all right?" he asked urgently and Carmela's heart melted as his obvious love and concern for the girl back in Munchkinland.

"No," she answered honestly and Fiyero, Galinda and Boq all looked stricken. "Can we talk privately? We don't have much time."

Abandoning dinner, the five of them headed to an empty classroom, where Carmela faced them nervously. Nessa stared at her hands in her lap, ashen faced. She was petrified at what could possibly be wrong with her sister and she knew when Fiyero discovered the truth, and that Nessa had kept it from them, he would be furious.

"What's wrong with Elphaba?" Galinda asked immediately as soon as they were alone and Carmela took a deep breath, looking at Fiyero's face as she began talking.

"Elphaba is pregnant."

Boq stared at her in amazement, Galinda's eyes widened and Fiyero's entire body froze.

"What do you mean, pregnant?" he finally croaked out.

"I mean she is six and a half months pregnant. She's going to have a baby. _Your _baby," Carmela added, probably unnecessarily and Fiyero sank weakly into a chair.

"Why- why didn't she tell me?" he asked, and Nessa spoke up for the first time.

"She wanted to."

Fiyero stared at her blankly for a moment, before realisation dawned. "You knew!" he gaped at her.

"You've known _all_ this time? And you didn't tell us?"

There were tears in Nessa's eyes as she met their gazes, Fiyero's accusatory, Galinda's hurt and Boq's stunned.

"I wanted to," she whispered. "Oz, I wanted to, but I wasn't allowed. My father made me promise-"

"Oz Dammit, Nessarose, _I'm _going to be a father!" Fiyero shouted back at her. "Didn't you think I had the right to know that?"

A tear trickled down Nessa's pale cheek and Carmela stepped in quickly.

"Fiyero _please_. We don't have much time."

"You keep saying that," Boq said suspiciously. "What is going on, Carmela?"

"Elphaba is ill," Carmela replied quietly. "Very ill. Nessa, do you remember the tonic that Omega gave Elphaba to drink?"

She nodded, frowning. "Yes."

"Last night, I saw your father and Omega making it in the kitchen. It contains extract of milk flower."

Nessa's eyes widened, and Boq and Galinda gasped in unison. Fiyero looked confused.

"The plant?"

Boq was staring at Carmela in horror as he answered. "It's what their father made their mother eat while she was expecting Nessa. It's why Nessa can't walk… and their mother died giving birth."

Galinda looked faint as she turned to Fiyero. "Elphie's always believed it was her fault… because she was born green. Her father thought the milk flowers would keep Nessa from being the same way."

Fiyero's head swam. This was the secret Elphaba had been so reluctant to tell him? She believed herself to be responsible for Nessa's inability to walk and their mother's death.

"That's ridiculous!" he exclaimed. "That's not her fault, it was the milk flowers!"

"Well, Elphie's never had anyone to convince her otherwise until us," Galinda reminded him.

Fiyero turned back to Carmela anxiously. "Is that why she didn't tell me? She thinks I'd be worried about the baby being green?"

Carmela shook her head. "I don't think that's crossed her mind. Like Nessa said, she wanted to tell you."

"She did," Nessa spoke up pleadingly. "She was so happy, Fiyero, I saw her. She wanted to tell you everything… but then our Father found out…"

"I am the only person besides the midwife who knows about the pregnancy," Carmela told them. "Elphaba hasn't left the house in four months, everyone believes she is ill. The Governor… he's going to make her give the baby up for adoption."

Fiyero's jaw dropped. Elphaba's father was going to give their child away?

"No," he whispered.

"Elphaba's argued with him about it for months," Carmela continued. "He won't be convinced otherwise. He thinks that if it got out, that she's having an illegitimate child, the family would be disgraced and Nessa's position as Governor would be jeopardised."

"But… I would have married her!" Fiyero protested immediately. "I love her!"

Nessa was shame-faced as she shook her head. "I heard Father yelling at her when he found out… he said that there was no way your parents would allow a marriage… because of her skin," she whispered.

Fiyero's face was grey as a thought struck him. "Fae didn't believe him did she?" he asked faintly.

Nessa hesitated. "I don't know. But I know she believed that you would stand by her. I think he tried to convinced her that you'd abandon her and deny the baby, but she knew you wouldn't."

Fiyero felt an overwhelming wave of relief that at least she hadn't doubted his love for her, or that he would do the right thing by her.

"Why are you only coming now?" Galinda asked, suspecting there was more to the story.

Carmela paused, this would be the worst part to have to say.

"Elphaba is ill, as I said. The milk flowers have made her very weak. I suppose it doesn't help that she's depressed too. She loves that baby so much, Fiyero, she doesn't want to give it up. She misses you all dreadfully, she reads all of your letters repeatedly and wishes she could write back. I couldn't just sit by anymore and watch her be so miserable. I don't know what it will do to her if she has to give up the baby."

Fiyero's throat was clogged with tears he was trying desperately not to shed, whilst Galinda sobbed quietly into a handkerchief.

Carmela winced as a memory came back to her. "There was a time, just after you left for school, Nessa… we thought she was going to miscarry. She was bleeding and had cramps… but she pulled through. And after… she told me maybe it would have been better if she had lost the baby, because then at least she wouldn't have had to watch her father take it away. She cried… she cries a lot now."

Fiyero's mind was reeling. The image Carmela was painting was nothing like his Fae, the woman he loved. This was an Elphaba he had only caught hints of in the six months they'd been together, a broken Elphaba and it was too awful to imagine.

"Carmela?"

The woman turned to Nessa who was frowning in disbelief. "Father _can't_ know what's in that tonic. He wouldn't allow Elphaba to be given that, not after what happened to our Mother and I."

Carmela knew Nessa was trying to see the good in her father that she always had since childhood, but it was important Nessa see the truth. Kneeling down, she looked the girl in the eyes.

"Nessarose, listen to me," she said firmly. "I listened as your father was told that Elphaba might not survive the birth because of the milk flowers, and he didn't care. He thinks it would be _best_ that way, to make the people sympathetic to your family. If the baby is born green, he plans to drown it. He doesn't care about Elphaba's health or happiness."

Nessa gaped at her open mouthed, and Carmela turned to see Fiyero looking as though he'd been stabbed.

"She might die?" he croaked faintly, feeling as though the walls were closing in on him.

Carmela nodded, tears in her eyes. "That's why I had to come. You had to know."

"Oh, sweet Oz!" Galinda sobbed, on the verge of hyperventilating.

Boq was very still and very quiet, and Nessa tried in vain to hold her own tears back.

Fiyero felt like his world was ending. She couldn't die, not Elphaba, not like this. He had been living in a world without Elphaba for the past four months and it was empty, and dark and horrible. He couldn't stand the idea of having to endure life without her forever.

"I- I have to go to Munchkinland," he said faintly, heading for the door.

"I'm coming too!" Galinda added immediately, making to follow him.

"Wait!" Boq called to them and they stopped.

"Wait? Boq, have you not heard any of this?" Fiyero cried, outraged but Boq held up his hands.

"Yes, Fiyero and I agree, we have to go. But it's nightfall, and term hasn't even ended yet. And we need to have a plan. We can't just pick up and leave, it might cause trouble."

"He's got a point," Nessa agreed. "We'll leave first thing in the morning, okay? We'll have to make an excuse to leave early."

Fiyero was much more keen on the idea of leaving immediately, but hesitated.

"Fiyero, what would Elphaba do?" Boq asked his friend quietly and Fiyero thought of Elphaba, brilliant, practical, rational Elphaba, and agreed reluctantly.

Carmela sighed with relief, feeling she had done the right thing. "I have to go, there's a caravan back to Munchkinland in half an hour; and I don't want to leave Elphaba for too long."

Fiyero nodded. "Thank you… for taking care of her," he said sincerely and Carmela smiled.

"You're welcome. I'll expect you soon then."

With a kiss to Nessarose's pale cheek, she left.

Boq seemed to be channelling Elphaba's rationality as he took over. "Ok, we need to do this right. Once we get Elphaba, where will we take her?"

"The Vinkus," Fiyero replied immediately.

Boq nodded. "Good. Ok, how are we going to leave? Term doesn't end for another two weeks."

"I'll tell Madame Morrible that Elphaba's ill and my father wants me home immediately," Nessa answered. "I'll tell her that the three of you plan to escort me."

"Will she buy it?" Galinda asked anxiously.

"She likes Elphaba," Nessa nodded.

"Right then. Nessa, I'll come with you to Morrible's room to explain it. Galinda, can you arrange a carriage for the morning?"

"What do I do?" Fiyero asked, knowing he wouldn't be able to just do nothing.

"You write to your parents. Tell them everything and let them know we're coming," Boq suggested and Fiyero agreed in relief.

As he rushed out of the classroom and to his dorm, he just hoped it wasn't too late.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Wicked is not my creation… unfortunately. **

**AN. I'm not really sure if this chapter turned out how I wanted it to, it was so good in my head… **

Chapter Nine

Elphaba had never thought she would be so sick of reading. Stuck in bed, she had no energy to do anything else but, but she honestly thought if she had to read another book, she would scream. Sighing, she leaned back against her pillows, rubbing her stomach gently.

She could hear the faint sounds of Carmela in the kitchen, but the rest of the house was silent. Her father was in a meeting over at Wend Fallows, and wouldn't be back until dinner. Carmela had just been up to take away a lunch that Elphaba had only managed to eat a little of, she was just so tired.

Beneath her hand, the baby kicked energetically, as if crying out for its mother's attention, and Elphaba placed her hand over the movement.

"I feel you, baby," she whispered, a pained lump in her throat. "I feel you… you're just like your father, always wanting attention," she chuckled tearily.

Oz, it hurt to think about Fiyero or to remember that this baby was the son or daughter he would never know. Elphaba had spent so much time convincing herself not to love this baby, hoping it wouldn't be as painful when it was ripped from her in two and a half months' time. But it was hopeless, from the first time she had felt it kick, she loved it completely and she knew she was torturing herself every time she thought about the tiny life growing inside of her and what the future held for he or she.

Yet sometimes, she couldn't stop herself wondering if it was a boy or a girl, whether it would look like her or Fiyero, or picking out names. She dreamed of what it would be like if Fiyero was here with her, and what life they would lead if she was allowed to keep the baby. All these thoughts and dreams, she wrote down in letters to Fiyero, crying bitterly as she did so, and stashed them all in the drawer beside her bed.

Lost in her thoughts, Elphaba abruptly jerked up. A new sound had caught her ear, a voice that sounded like Nessarose.

It was impossible, she knew, Nessa wasn't due home for winter break for another two weeks and she figured she must be imagining it. But as she listened intently, there it was again, mixed in with a bunch of other sounds Elphaba couldn't ignore.

"What in Oz name is going on?" she wondered aloud.

She knew she should stay in bed, she was supposed to be on bed rest and if turned out to be nothing more than her father returning early or people had come to call and they discovered her pregnancy, there would be trouble. But Elphaba weakly sat up, her head swimming with the effort, and she slowly pulled on the silk robe that had been in the care package from Galinda four months ago, and eased herself out of bed with difficulty.

As she made her way tentatively down the back staircase, she heard Nessa's voice again, and _knew _she wasn't imagining it. She was speaking to Carmela, her tone low and urgent.

"Carmela?" she called faintly as she passed through the kitchen towards the foyer. "What's going on? I thought I heard-"

She stopped dead in her tracks as silence fell through the room. Nessa was there, talking to Carmela just as Elphaba had heard. And behind them, was Boq, Galinda and Fiyero. Her Yero.

As his blue eyes locked on her, Elphaba hardly dared to breathe, sure this was just a dream and she would wake up at any moment. But when she saw the anguish, the joy and the love in his eyes, she knew it was real. He was here. Not a letter, not a dream, but him.

Her weakened legs threatened to give out from under her and her head swam with disbelief. As a broken sob burst from her lips and the room titled slightly, he leapt forward faster than she could blink and suddenly she was in his arms, his steady, comforting weight supporting her and she began to sob weakly.

Fiyero had never seen her cry until now, or look anything less than strong, and the tears in her eyes were enough to break his heart.

"Fae, it's ok. It's all going to be okay," he whispered to her, holding her close and pressing his lips to her hair but she pulled away, bringing her trembling hand up to his face.

"I love you," she whispered and Fiyero kissed her fiercely, wrapping his arms around her waist and feeling her rounded stomach pressed between them.

"I love you… I love you so much, Yero. I'm so sorry," she wept, burying her face in his shoulder and clinging to him and he rubbed her back soothingly.

"It doesn't matter, Fae. I love you and I'm here, nothing else matters," he whispered in her ear and they stood there for a long time, holding one another tightly.

Galinda and Nessa were in silent tears watching the two, as Boq looked away, slightly uncomfortable to be witness to such an intimate moment. Carmela watched with a soft smile, knowing she had done the right thing.

When Elphaba had calmed herself somewhat, Fiyero pulled away with a gentle smile.

"Come on, Fae. Let's get you packed, we're leaving."

"Where are we going?" Elphaba asked, her heart leaping for joy.

"The Vinkus, my parents are expecting us," he answered.

"I'll help you pack," Carmela offered, coming forward.

"Me too!" Galinda cried, and Elphaba turned to greet her best friend.

"Glin-"

"Oh, Elphie!" Galinda choked out, grabbing Elphaba in a hug much like the one she had when they'd said goodbye at the beginning of summer.

This time though, Elphaba returned the hug as best she could, glad beyond words to see her bubbly, pink friend again.

"I'm going to write a letter to your father," Fiyero told her gently and she nodded. "Nessa, where can I find a pen and paper?"

"In the study," Nessa replied uncertainly, and led Fiyero away.

"Boq? Why don't you go to the kitchen and get some food for your trip?" Carmela suggested and he nodded, squeezing Elphaba's hand tightly as he passed her.

"I've missed you so much!" Galinda exclaimed to Elphaba when they reached her room.

Elphaba smiled as she sat on the bed and Carmela got her suitcase out of the closet.

"I've missed you too, all of you. I wanted to write-" she began but Galinda cut her off.

"Oh, don't worry Elphie, we know all this."

"How?" Elphaba frowned. "Did Nessa…?"

Then she realised how unsurprised Carmela seemed by all of this, and turned to her, wide-eyed.

"Carmela! You?"

Carmela turned to her from packing and cupped Elphaba's chin gently. "You shouldn't have to give up your child. I should have done this months ago."

Yet more tears welled in Elphaba's eyes as she caught her wrist in her hand. "Thank you," she choked out and Carmela kissed the top of her head lightly, before continuing packing.

Elphaba made sure all the letters were packed in her bag, both the ones she had received, and the ones she had written but been unable to send. Then she awkwardly changed out of her nightgown and robe and the three women headed back downstairs.

"You ready, Fae?" Fiyero asked her, meeting her at the bottom of the stairs and taking her hand in his and she nodded wordlessly.

"Let's go," Galinda beamed, taking her other hand and Elphaba smiled faintly.

"Don't forget," Carmela said to Fiyero in a low voice just before he got into the carriage. "She doesn't know about the milk flowers in the tonic, or any of that."

Fiyero nodded. "Don't worry. My parents will have the best medical care in Oz waiting for us, and then we'll tell her if we have to."

Carmela smiled. "Be safe. And Oz speed."

It would be a long trip to the Vinkus and the castle in Kiamo Ko, and Fiyero was worried about the health of Elphaba and the baby. But Elphaba felt stronger than she had in months, she was so happy to see her friends again, and she begged them for all the news of Shiz. Most of it had been in the letters they'd written to her, but it was such a different experience to be able to talk about them in person. And eventually, they all began to tire and Elphaba was content to sit wrapped in Fiyero's arms, none of them speaking.

"I'm sorry, Yero," she whispered to him as the sun began to set.

Fiyero pressed a soft kiss to her temple. "You have nothing to apologise for, Fae. I love you."

"I tried to fight him," she murmured. "I tried to change his mind, to let me tell you…"

"I know, I know," he soothed her. "It's okay. It doesn't matter anymore, okay? No one is going to raise our child but us, understood?"

She nodded wordlessly, and he held her until she slipped into a peaceful sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: Wicked is not my creation… unfortunately. **

**AN. I know Kiamo Ko is the castle where no one lives, but I wasn't sure if the one he **_**does **_**live in has a name besides the one I've read in other fics, and I couldn't make one up. Just remember, if something about it sounds weird, in my head- all castles are Hogwarts, and I have trouble letting go of that.**

Chapter Ten

Fiyero couldn't help but be slightly nervous at the carriage approached Kiamo Ko. He hoped his letter to his parents had arrived quickly, he'd sent it by express post so it should have given his parents at least a day's notice of their arrival, and hopefully his mother had done as he'd asked and arranged for medical care to be waiting when they arrived. After what Carmela had told them about what Frex had done, he wouldn't rest easy until he knew both Elphaba and the baby were safe.

But then… there was so much he wanted to talk to Elphaba about, but it had been impossible to have a private conversation in the carriage. He and Elphaba sat together on one seat, whilst Nessa, Boq and Galinda sat squished together on the opposite seat. Elphaba had protested, but they had all insisted she need the extra room. They had made good time on the journey, and they'd all talked a lot on the ride.

First of all, there had been a lot of apologies, most of them from Elphaba, all of which were unnecessary. Then Fiyero had apologised to Nessa for being angry with her, especially when Galinda pointed out she was probably feeling bad enough already. She'd accepted graciously, and apologised for not telling them what she knew. She'd also apologised to Elphaba, who had waved her away, knowing she hadn't had a choice.

When the carriage pulled to a stop outside the castle, Fiyero leapt out and gently helped Elphaba out before he and Boq assisted Nessa into her chair, Galinda clambering delicately out after them.

"Fiyero?"

He turned to see Elphaba staring at him apprehensively, one hand on her stomach. "Are you sure your parents-"

"Will love you? Absolutely," he cut her off firmly, and she rolled her eyes slightly.

That one familiar gesture that was so _Elphaba, _almost reduced Fiyero to tears and instead he took her hand and led her towards the doors.

Fiyero hesitated for a moment when they walked inside, where exactly would his parents be? Luckily, that crisis was solved when his mother came hastening down the stairs.

"Fiyero! You're here, thank Oz!"

"Hi, Mom," Fiyero greeted her casually and was thankful his mother didn't try to hug him in front of Elphaba and the others.

He knew why though, Kasmira had quickly switched in to Queen Mode over Mother Mode once seeing her son had arrived safely, and Queen's did _not _hug their grown sons publicly. But when Fiyero said,

"Mom, this is Elphaba," and Kasmira had laid her gaze upon a young girl, yes with green skin, but also with long dark hair, huge apprehensive brown eyes, and one slim hand (too slim for someone six and a half months pregnant) cradling her rounded stomach protectively; her Mother instincts had triumphed immediately.

"Elphaba," she smiled, stepping forward and holding out her hands to her. "It is so nice to finally meet you. You're all we've been hearing about from Fiyero for months!"

Elphaba flushed, sneaking a glance at Fiyero who shrugged innocently at her.

"And this is Boq, Nessarose and Galinda," Fiyero introduced them all and Kasmira nodded welcomingly.

"It's so nice to meet you all. Ibrahim, Fiyero's father, will be along shortly, he's just finishing up a meeting of Parliament. Now, Elphaba-"

Elphaba turned to Fiyero's mother fearfully, which Kasmira saw but ignored.

"I hope you don't mind, but I've asked an old friend of mine to see you. She's the best midwife in the Vinkus and she actually delivered our Yero herself! I realise you've had prenatal care, but Ibrahim and I would just feel so much better knowing we've provided the best care possible for our grandchild. Is that alright with you?"

Mentally, Fiyero gave his mother props. It was all done very subtly, not pressuring Elphaba into anything, but assuring her that she and the baby were welcome.

Elphaba was flattered and more than a little overwhelmed by it all.

"Uh, yes, that's fine," she agreed.

"Wonderful. Fiyero, why don't you come with Elphaba and I? I'll have the maid show your friends to their rooms, I've had them all prepared; and I've told them to put Elphaba's suitcase in your room. Ok? Let's go."

Fiyero was startlingly impressed by how fast his mother moved as she swept him and Elphaba away with her back up the stairs.

"We'll give you the grand tour later, if you're up to it," Kasmira assured Elphaba as they walked.

"Although Fiyero mentioned you're supposed to be on bed rest, from what he's told us, I don't think it would be right if we didn't at least show you the library."

Elphaba shot Fiyero a glance through narrowed eyes. "What exactly has Fiyero told you about me, Your Majesty?"

Kasmira laughed. "Only the best things, my dear. Although his academic record since he met you speaks for itself. And none of this, 'majesty' foolishness. It's Kasmira, understood?"

Fiyero was filled with a powerful sense of love for his mother. When they reached Fiyero's bedroom, he recognised the woman waiting for them, because Kasmira hadn't been lying that the midwife was an old and dear friend of hers.

"Hello, Auntie Iz," Fiyero greeted her, kissing her cheek warmly and she beamed at him.

"Hello, yourself! I can't believe you're going to be a _father! _It seems only yesterday that I was delivering you!"

He grinned and pulled Elphaba forward. "Auntie Iz, this is Elphaba Thropp. Fae, this is my mother's best friend, Izanami. Just call her Iz, I always have."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Fae?"

"Don't ask," Elphaba interrupted, rolling her eyes.

Izanami turned to Elphaba. "It's a pleasure to meet you Elphaba. Now let me look at you…"

She studied Elphaba for a moment critically, then smiled. "Well I must say, this is going to be one beautiful baby."

Elphaba blushed whilst Fiyero grinned smugly and Izanami waved him away.

"Oh, don't get a big head Fiyero. Now, Kasmira- why don't you let Elphaba and I get acquainted for a little while and I'll introduce myself to your grandchild whilst I'm at it?"

Kasmira laughed. "Very well. Elphaba, is that alright with you?"

Elphaba shot a glance at Fiyero who nodded encouragingly. "Sure," she said uncertainly and Kasmira led her son from the room.

When they reached the hall he turned to his mother eagerly. "Well?"

His mother sighed. "Oh, Fiyero."

Fiyero stilled. "Oh, Fiyero? What kind of 'Oh, Fiyero' is that? A good or bad? Do you not like Elphaba?"

Kasmira sighed again, this time impatiently. "Fiyero, calm down! You're being overdramatic."

He grimaced sheepishly. "Sorry. You were saying?"

His mother shook her head. "When you said in your letter that she was ill, I never expected…"

Now Fiyero knew what she meant. "I know," he said worriedly. "I'm worried Mom. The milk flowers… well, you met Nessa and they _killed_ their mother!"

"Elphaba isn't her mother," Kasmira said firmly. "Iz said any other woman would have miscarried months ago. That she's made it this far along is a testament to Elphaba. Does she know?"

Fiyero shook his head. "No, I couldn't bring myself to tell her. It will destroy her, Mom."

"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it, Yero," Kasmira said soothingly.

Fiyero hung around the closed door anxiously and watched as the maid showed Galinda, Nessa and Boq to rooms situated along the hall. When Izanami came out of the room, Fiyero pounced on her.

"So, how is she? How's the baby?"

Izanami laid a comforting hand on his arm. "She is weak, Fiyero I won't lie to you. But she's much stronger than I would have thought for someone who's had that high a dosage of milk flowers for this long. And as far as I can tell, the baby appears to be healthy, if not small."

"As far as you can tell?" Fiyero repeated.

Izanami nodded. "There won't be any way of telling how much damage they did to her or the baby until she delivers, but now that she's not taking the tonic anymore, she should regain some strength between now and the birth, which will help."

Fiyero let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding.

"Thanks, Auntie Iz. Can I see her?" he asked anxiously.

Izanami nodded. "Of course. I told her to rest as much as possible, so don't tire her out too much," she warned him and he nodded, disappearing into his room.

Kasmira turned to her friend solemnly. "Do you really think she can survive the birth, Iz?"

Izanami hesitated. "It depends on how she is. She's due in February, which buys us some time. But like I said, I can't be sure how much damage they've already done."

"Kasmira."

Kasmira turned to see her husband approaching them, his face worried.

"I heard they'd arrived. How is Elphaba and the child?"

Izanami repeated her findings to Ibrahim and his face was grave.

"I don't understand how someone could put their child through that," he shook his head gravely.

Izanami agreed. "So, do you have a plan? Elphaba admitted she was worried about your reaction to the situation."

Kasmira felt sorry for Elphaba and what she must have been going through the last six months.

"She doesn't need to be, so we'll have to make sure she's aware of that. Is it ideal her being pregnant before their married? No, of course not. But it's not a _problem._"

"And I have a few things to say to Governor Thropp if I ever meet him," Ibrahim scowled darkly. "No one tries to give away our grandchild, especially without it's mother's consent."

"And he really told Elphaba you wouldn't allow them to marry because of her skin?" Izanami asked incredulously.

"According to Fiyero's letter," Kasmira nodded. Then she turned to her husband. "I suggest we go talk to Miss Nessarose and hear all the details for ourselves. Izanami, you're welcome to come, should any details be relevant to Elphaba's medical care."

She agreed, and the three headed downstairs to seek out Nessarose, Galinda and Boq.


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: Wicked is not my creation… unfortunately. **

**AN. I really like Fiyero's parents. I think Kasmira and Ibrahim are going to be my official "Fiyero's parent's names" in all my fics from now on, just FYI. **

Chapter Eleven

When Fiyero entered his bedroom, Elphaba was standing at the end of his bed evidently searching for something from her bag. When he shut the door behind him, she looked around, startled for a moment. He smiled, willing to stand there forever and just enjoy the realisation she was here with him, beautiful, more vulnerable than he had ever seen her, but her stomach swollen with their child.

Elphaba was less patient however, and hurried into his arms which he willingly wrapped securely around her. She was determined not to cry anymore, she felt she had cried more in the past four and a half months than she had in her entire life, and was sick of feeling so emotional.

She tilted her head up and kissed him softly. "Thank you."

"For what, Fae?" he asked lovingly.

A small smile crossed her face as she stroked his cheek. "For not giving up on me."

Fiyero shook his head, drawing her as close to him as she could. "I never will, Elphaba."

"We should talk," Fiyero said to her, pulling away but she shook her head.

"Later. Kiss me," she ordered and Fiyero happily obeyed, kissing her hungrily, savouring the experience after what really had been six months of separation, more than the original sixty-two days he had been dreading back at Shiz.

When she finally broke away to draw breath, he lightly kissed the tip of her nose and led her to the bed.

"Come on, Fae. Let's talk."

Elphaba nodded reluctantly, keeping a tight hold on his hand. There was a part of her that was still so sure she was going to wake up at any moment, and this had just been an incredibly vivid dream.

Once they were seated side by side on the edge of his bed however, Fiyero couldn't resist leaning over to kiss her again.

"Oz, I missed you," he murmured and she nodded, unable to speak.

"It's my fault," she whispered. "I should have written to you the moment I found out, but I was worried and then-"

"Hey," Fiyero cut her off sternly. "This is _not _your fault Elphaba, you hear me? The only person here to blame is your father… and me."

Elphaba was bewildered, but Fiyero looked pained.

"When we realised you weren't writing back… I wanted to go find you and make sure you were ok. That _we _were okay… Nessa talked me out of it, but if I'd just come sooner-"

"You couldn't know," It was Elphaba's turn to interrupt, her tone soft. "You thought I was sick… technically I have been sick. I hated making you all worry," she sighed and Fiyero kissed her again.

"I hate that you're sick," he murmured.

She shrugged. "Morning sickness is a part of pregnancy, Yero. It can't be helped."

Fiyero knew perfectly well it could have been helped, but couldn't bring himself to tell her about the milk flowers.

Elphaba felt the baby stretch and move within her, and for the first time, she was able to marvel in the feeling and know that she was allowed to love her child. Fiyero wouldn't allow her father to take the baby away, and he loved her and was standing by her, just as she'd predicted over the summer. That mere thought was enough to make her smile and Fiyero squeezed her hand gently.

"Fae? Are you okay?"

Not replying, she took his hand and moved it to where he could feel the baby. Fiyero drew in his breath sharply and looked up at her in amazement.

"Is that?"

She nodded. "It's definitely your child," she laughed. "It sleeps all day and demands all my attention when it's awake."

Fiyero grinned broadly, kissing her hard before bending down his head to kiss her stomach.

"Hey, kid. How you doing?" he asked her bump softly, and Elphaba's long green fingers tangled in his hair.

The baby kicked towards the sound of his voice, making him jump and Elphaba laughed.

He straightened up to look at her. She looked more like her old self than she had when he'd first seen her, but she was still dreadfully pale and just seemed more fragile. He was constantly aware as he looked at her what both Carmela and Izanami had told him, that there was a chance she might not survive, and his heart ached at the thought.

"Elphaba?"

Her eyes flickered to him and his voice trembled slightly as he spoke to her.

"Will you marry me?"

Elphaba stilled for a moment, then looked at him uncertainly.

"Yero, if this is just because of the baby-" she began, but he cut her off.

"It's not. I mean, it's part of it, but it's not the reason. Elphaba, I've spent the past four and a half months not seeing you, or hearing from you… and it's been hell. The moment I was apart from you I realised my life has no meaning without you, and I never want to be apart from you again. I love you, Fae, more than anything or anyone, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Elphaba met his gaze for a long moment, then a small but brilliant smile lit up her face and she kissed him.

"Yes," she agreed, nodding and Fiyero raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Yes," she repeated and Fiyero smiled against her lips.

Then she pulled away from him and sighed. "Oz, is Galinda going to flip."

Fiyero pictured his ex-girlfriend's reaction and flinched. "Yeah… have fun with that," he grinned and she laughed.

"Nice try."

Fiyero smiled and then cocked his head thoughtfully. "Hey, I just remembered- I have very good rescuing timing."

Elphaba frowned at him. "What in Oz's name does that mean?"

He laughed. "It means, that this all has very good timing. Do you realise what next week is?"

Elphaba sighed. "Fiyero, I've been ignoring time as best I could for the past four months. I'm not even sure I know what day of the week it is."

"Thursday," he replied and she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, dear. Now, what is next week? It's not Lurlinemas yet, is it?" She frowned and he shook his head.

"No, but close. What happened the week before Lurlinemas last year?" he asked her.

Elphaba opened her mouth to retort that she couldn't possibly be expected to remember anything that happened a year ago, when it hit her, and she gasped faintly.

"Oh, Oz!"

Fiyero nodded happily. "Our one-year anniversary," he reminded her lovingly.

Elphaba looked guilty for having forgotten it, but Fiyero saw her expression and shook his head.

"Don't start that Fae. You've had other things to worry about," he said pointedly and she gave a small nod.

"I know, but-"

"Don't think I'll let you off the hook if you don't remember next year though," he teased her and she rolled her eyes.

"Oz forbid. Hand me my bag, will you?"

Fiyero passed her the bag, and Elphaba nervously took out a large stack of letters, tied together by a blue ribbon.

"Here. Consider it an anniversary present," she said handing it to him.

Fiyero looked down at them with a small frown, and realised with a jolt that they were all addressed to him.

"I… I couldn't send them," she whispered. "But I _did _write. I didn't want you to miss anything."

Fiyero kissed her again deeply, unable to find the words to express what he was feeling, but Elphaba understood.

They spent the entire afternoon curled up together on Fiyero's bed as he read every letter Elphaba had written to him in the past four and a half months, starting with the one telling him she was pregnant. They talked about what she had written, what she was feeling, and they both cried as they tried to make up for the time they had lost.

When they'd made their way through the stack, and Fiyero realised it was almost dinner time, Elphaba insisted on coming downstairs to eat.

"Fae, you're supposed to be resting," he reminded her but she waved him away.

"Fiyero, I've done nothing but rest for months. I promise, as soon as I feel tired I'll come back up to bed," she swore and Fiyero reluctantly agreed.

"You do realise _I'll _get in trouble for letting you up," he grumbled and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"You poor baby," she teased, faint amusement shining in her eyes.

Unused to being up and about so much, Elphaba was exhausted, but she was determined to eat dinner with everyone else and get to know her boyfriend's- sorry, _fiancée's _parents.

"Son?"

As they neared the main staircase down to the foyer, a voice called out to them and the couple turned to see Ibrahim approaching them.

"Hey, Dad," Fiyero greeted his father. "Dad, this is Elphaba. Fae, this is my father, Ibrahim."

"Hello," Elphaba greeted him nervously and blushed as Ibrahim raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Elphaba, it is a pleasure to finally meet the woman who's managed to make my son think," he said to her, his eyes twinkling.

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "Ha ha. You and Mom are both _hilarious_, Dad."

"That explains where you got it then," Elphaba muttered to him an undertone and Ibrahim laughed.

"Elphaba, I think you and I are going to get along just fine," he assured her and Elphaba relaxed.

Then he fixed his son with a stern stare. "I was under the impression from Iz that Elphaba was supposed to be on bed rest?"

"She insisted," Fiyero defended himself quickly.

Elphaba was amused at how quick he protested his innocence to his father, but she nodded to Ibrahim, supporting Fiyero's claim.

"Well then, Miss Elphaba, may I escort you to the dining room?" Ibrahim asked her, offering her his arm, which she took with an embarrassed smile.

So Fiyero and Ibrahim flanked her either side, supporting her as they headed into the dining room. Izanami joined them for dinner, and Fiyero watched happily as both his parents and Izanami made sure to engage Elphaba in conversation and make her feel both welcome and a part of the family.

"So," Izanami turned to Fiyero over dessert. "Have you two talked about what you're doing now? Your future, I mean?"

Elphaba broke off her conversation with Nessa to shoot a glance at Fiyero, who cleared his throat awkwardly. Not even his parents had known he was planning to propose to Elphaba, and until the subject had arisen, he was sure that they would be pleased.

"Uh, well… actually…" he stammered as Elphaba blushed. "Earlier, I kind of… proposed," he admitted cautiously and the moment of stunned silence that followed was broken by Galinda's shriek.

"_Oh. My. Oz. Elphie!"_

"For the love of Oz, Galinda!" Elphaba cried, wincing at the sheer volume of her best friend's voice as her air supply was cut off by a fierce hug.

"I _can't _believe it! You're getting _married? _Sweet Oz, you're going to be a _princess!"_

"Ok, Glin. _Glin? _Inside voices, please? If not for the sake of my hearing, then the sake of your godchild's?" Elphaba begged and Galinda pulled back to gape at her, tears brimming in her eyes.

"You want me to your baby's _godmother?" _she squealed and Elphaba laughed slightly.

"Who else would I ask, Glin?"

"_Oh, Elphie!"_

Elphaba winced again, but there were tears in her eyes this time. She'd always known if there was any way of her keeping the baby, that Galinda would be godmother, and when she'd told Fiyero that afternoon, he'd agreed.

"Okay, Galinda, could you please let my pregnant fiancée breathe?" Fiyero asked her finally, and Galinda pulled away, beaming.

When Elphaba pulled away, Nessa was beaming at her from opposite the table.

"Oh, Fabala. I'm so glad everything's working out," she told her older sister sincerely and Elphaba smiled.

"Congratulations, you guys," Boq chimed in and Fiyero grinned at his friend, clearly pleased with himself.

Kasmira rose from her seat and came along to where Elphaba was sitting, who rose awkwardly to meet her.

"Welcome to the family, Elphaba," she said simply before embracing her warmly and Elphaba was relieved to know that Fiyero's parents accepted her.

Ibrahim and Izanami also had to hug Elphaba, and buy the time that was all done with and Galinda was already suggesting colour schemes and flower arrangements, Elphaba was completely overwhelmed.

"Ok, I think I'm going to go lie down," she cut her friend off, and Fiyero got up to help her upstairs.

"Remember Fiyero," Izanami called to him as they were leaving once everyone had said goodnight.

"Elphaba's supposed to be resting as much as possible. So no funny business."

Fiyero turned to his mother's friend innocently. "What's that supposed to mean, Auntie Iz?" he asked.

Izanami wagged her finger at him with a grin. "It means no one in this room is under the impression Elphaba is pregnant as the result of an Immaculate Conception."

Fiyero grinned sheepishly as Elphaba blushed, and he led her from the room, laughter ringing behind them.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: Wicked is not my creation… unfortunately. **

**AN. Again, this chapter was hard to write. It was **_**so**_** good in my head!**

Chapter Twelve

In their brief conversations about the matter, Nessa, Elphaba and Fiyero were all in agreement that they weren't sure how Frex would react to come home and find a note, telling him his daughters would be well on their way to the Vinkus as he was reading it. Nessa was worried he'd be angry, Fiyero hoped he would, and Elphaba sincerely doubted he'd care at all- about her absence anyway, and consider the 'problem' solved. In a rare occasion, Elphaba was dead wrong.

They had been at Kiamo Ko for two days now, and Elphaba was feeling healthy, loved and accepted, a rare thing for her. Not wanting to stay in bed, but not allowed to move too much, she spent most of her time in the library, resting and talking, before going to bed at night. She and Ibrahim had long discussions over books and political issues, and Kasmira talked to her about everything else. At the suggestion of Kasmira and the begging of Galinda, they'd even begun planning the wedding, although nothing important. Fiyero was keen to marry before the baby was born, whereas Elphaba thought it would be best to wait until after.

It was afternoon, and Fiyero and Elphaba were discussing baby names with their friends, as Kasmira and Ibrahim listened in with soft smiles. They both approved of Elphaba, she was smart, dignified and mature and clearly had a good influence over their son. And they were both excitedly awaiting the birth of their grandchild.

"I want to give it a name that _means _something," Elphaba said thoughtfully, rejecting the millionth name Galinda had suggested because it "sounded pretty."

"Does that make sense?"

Fiyero nodded reassuringly as she looked at him. She was sitting up on a loveseat her legs stretched out on Fiyero's lap, who was gently massaging her swollen feet. Boq was sitting in an armchair next to Nessa's chair, whilst Galinda sat on the ground before Elphaba's stomach, gently prodding the child within.

"Galinda, will you stop that? You know it pokes back," Elphaba exclaimed in exasperation, rubbing her stomach as the baby gave a particularly hard kick in response to Galinda's touch.

"I know it does! I want my godchild to _know _me when it comes out," Galinda explained. "Look, we're having fun already!"

"Well, I'm not, so quit it," Elphaba scowled at her friend, who supressed a smile.

They all jumped as a door slammed nearby and they heard the sound of raised voices.

"What in the name of Oz?" Kasmira wondered aloud to her husband, then a maid hurried in the room, looking terrified.

"Pardon me, Your Majesties. Governor Thropp of Munchkinland is requesting to see Prince Fiyero."

Nessa's eyes widened and she turned to her sister, who paled.

"Oh, Oz no!"

Fiyero gently removed Elphaba's feet from his lap and stood up, but she grabbed his hand, terrified her father would make her go back to Munchkinland and carry out his plan.

"Yero-"

"Fae, everything is going to be fine," he stopped her firmly. He kissed her gently, one hand brushing against her bump and then he turned to the maid.

"Where is he?"

"In the foyer, your Highness," the maid curtseyed and Fiyero followed her out of the room.

"Elphaba, what are you doing?" Boq asked in concern, seeing his friend struggling to get up and going to help her.

"I'm going too," she announced.

"Elphie," Galinda began but Elphaba stopped her.

"Don't stop me, Glin," she warned.

"I'll come too," Nessa added, holding her head up high in support of her sister.

"Come along then," Ibrahim said appearing at Elphaba's side to escort her.

The group made their way to the foyer, where they could hear Frex shouting at Fiyero before they actually saw anything.

"How dare you? Winkie prince or none, you will be lucky if I don't have you arrested for kidnapping!"

Fiyero's voice was cold but calm. "Kidnapping? Allow me to assure you, _both _your daughters came here willingly. I invited Nessa and she accepted, and there was _no_ way I was leaving Elphaba with you. Although," he said as the group entered the room.

"Whilst we're on the subject of arresting and being charged for crimes, why don't I ask _you_ about keeping Elphaba locked away for four and a half months, attempting to give away her child, _my _child, against her will; or withholding from the Vinkun royal family the news that there is to be a new heir to the throne?"

Frex flushed angrily. "I did what I had to do to protect my family's reputation," he hissed. "The scandal of this bastard child would ruin us!"

"My child is _not _a bastard!" Elphaba spoke up angrily from the doorway.

She was tired and hormonal and worried, but standing here surrounded by her friends and Fiyero's family, she had never felt stronger. The anger and hurt that had been building in her for four and a half months, being supressed by isolation, depression and pain, was finally unleashed, given her the courage to defy her father and not back down.

Frex turned and saw her standing there, and Elphaba met his gaze defiantly. Frex seemed oblivious to the others standing behind her as he strode forward.

"Elphaba, I told you that you were not to leave the house! What if someone had seen you? Then all our efforts and sacrifices would have been for nothing!"

Elphaba's eyes widened. "_Our _sacrifices? I'm sorry Father, what exactly are the sacrifices _you've _made? _I'm _the one who was forced to give up my education, my friends, my _baby. _What exactly have you had to give up?"

Frex opened his mouth furiously, then he saw Nessa beside her.

"Nessa! I was worried about you," he said with relief and she frowned.

"What about Elphaba? Weren't you worried about her?"

Frex hesitated. "Your sister is more than capable of taking care of herself."

"Not in this condition, she isn't," Kasmira stepped forward, putting an arm around Elphaba's shoulders.

Fiyero spoke to Frex, who turned to face him. "Governor Thropp, I love your daughter. I'm going to marry her, and I _would _have married her four months ago if you'd given me the chance."

Frex raised an eyebrow at Kasmira and Ibrahim. "Really? You're going to allow them to marry?"

"Why wouldn't we?" Ibrahim asked, his voice dangerously quiet. Fiyero knew that tone well and braced himself, but Frex didn't.

"She's _green, _for Oz sake!"

Elphaba visibly flinched and Galinda silently grabbed her hand, a sign of comfort.

"She's disgraced both our families, and I won't allow Nessa's reputation to be jeopardised because of her whore of a sister!"

Galinda gasped and Nessa looked mortified as Frex turned to Elphaba, grabbing her arm roughly.

"You are coming with me back home, Elphaba and we will continue as planned. Hopefully your foolishness hasn't cost us anything."

Fiyero stepped forward, his face dark with anger. "Over my dead body," he snarled and Elphaba wrenched her arm out of her father's grasp.

"I'm staying here, Father," she said, stepping back to where Galinda stood with Nessa.

"Need I remind you, _Governor,"_ Ibrahim said icily. "That the child Elphaba carries is our grandchild and as Fiyero said, the heir to the Vinkun throne. Elphaba is going to be a part of our family, and we are proud to have her as our future daughter-in-law."

Elphaba blushed slightly and Frex didn't look happy at how things were going.

"Nessa? You're coming home with me," he addressed his youngest and favourite daughter but she hesitated.

"Father I want to stay. My friends are here, Elphaba is here… we've been invited to stay for Lurlinemas and then we'll return to Shiz."

"Nessarose, you are coming home," Frex insisted firmly and she took a deep breath.

"I will if you answer me a question honestly."

Frex paused for a moment. "Very well, Nessa," he nodded and she met his gaze. There was only one thing she still doubted, wanting to think the best of her father, but she had to know the truth.

"What about the milk flowers?" she asked and Frex was stunned.

Elphaba looked at her sister in confusion. "Milk flowers? No, Nessa- they gave them to me, but I said I wouldn't take them. The only thing I've had is-"

As realisation dawned, she whirled around to face her father, feeling sick to her stomach.

"_No_. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no_," she whimpered, her hands flying to her stomach. All the colour drained from her face, and her knees gave out as it became increasingly hard to catch her breath.

In a heartbeat, Fiyero was at her side and he caught her, helping her stay on her feet.

"How- how could you?" she choked out to her father, her thoughts whirling around a hundred miles a minute, wondering what she had done to her unborn child.

Frex's expression was all the answer Nessa needed and she reached out to grab her sister's hand.

"I'm staying with Elphaba, Father."

Elphaba was still unable to breathe, and Fiyero cupped her face reassuringly, making her meet his gaze.

"Hey, hey, hey. Fae, look at me," he said softly. "You're going to be okay. You and the baby, I promise."

"You don't know that," she whispered. "My Mother… Nessa…"

"I do know," he insisted. "You're both going to be fine."

As he wiped a tear away from her eye, Ibrahim turned to Frex.

"There is a lot to talk about, regarding the baby and this new situation. I think it best you stay here for a while so we can make any arrangements."

Frex agreed, unwilling to offend the Vinkun King, although he was reluctant.

"Fiyero, why don't you take Elphaba upstairs? Let her rest for a while," Kasmira suggested and Fiyero nodded.

They'd only gone a couple of steps when Elphaba turned to her father, her eyes as broken as they'd been when Fiyero had first arrived at Munchkinland.

"There's no guarantee they work," she said. When she'd been old enough to understand what had caused her mother's death, Elphaba had researched the milk flowers, and read that there was no guarantee they were what had prevented Nessa from being as green as her sister.

"What would you have done if the baby was like me?"

The room stilled, for everyone but Elphaba knew the answer to that question, and Fiyero silently prayed her father would have enough compassion to lie to her.

But Frex met Elphaba's gaze unashamedly. "I would have drowned it as your mother should have done with you," he replied and Elphaba only nodded faintly, before collapsing in Fiyero's arms in a dead faint.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: Wicked is not my creation… unfortunately. **

**AN. Frex is only in this chapter to witness the love between Elphaba and Fiyero and to show him what kind of person his daughter really is, not what he thinks of her. Thank you to everyone who reviewed- there's only another 2 chapters after this one!**

Chapter Thirteen

Elphaba would have nothing to do with Frex from that day on. She'd apologised about that to Nessa, but her sister understood her reasons and couldn't find any way to make excuses for their father or to justify his actions. Elphaba was not convinced that the baby had been unharmed by the milk flowers in the tonic she had digested so far, but Izanami assured her that there was every chance both she and the baby would be completely unharmed and their main priority was keeping both mother and child healthy until February.

Frex was still at Kiamo Ko, for what reason Elphaba wasn't sure, but suspected he was attempting to win Nessa's forgiveness before returning home. It had been two weeks, and it was the day before Lurlinemas Eve. Elphaba was now spending all her time in bed, not willing to risk anything that would cause the baby harm or to come early. She had just passed the twenty-eight week mark and was now officially in her seventh month, so had twelve weeks remaining.

Although there was some good that had come from Frex's arrival. After forcing Fiyero to admit he had known about the milk flowers and Frex's evil plan to drown the baby if it was green, and that it was the discoveration of this fact that had brought Carmela to Shiz to find him; Elphaba had agreed to his wish to marry before the baby came. She knew he was just as afraid of losing her as she was of losing him or the baby, so if this was what it took, she would do it.

Of course, being so thrillified with her announcement, Fiyero had then decided he didn't want to wait at all and they were planning a small ceremony for New Year's Eve. Galinda had been slightly disappointed with the 'small' part, because it would require no planning; but Elphaba had appeased her by suggesting they have a big party after the baby was born.

"Who are you and what have you done with Elphaba Thropp?" Galinda had asked her in amazement, and Elphaba had laughed, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, Glin. As you keep reminding me, I'm going to be a princess. I think I'm going to have to get used to the balls and the parties, and why not start it off with my wedding?" she'd reasoned, and Galinda had gotten giddy with excitement.

Elphaba was also having long talks with Kasmira about her mother and the birth, and what her duties would be once she and Fiyero were married. The idea of Elphaba being the Crown Princess of the Vinkus still sounded ridiculous to her, but the idea of being Fiyero's wife sounded almost natural.

Nessa was spending a lot of time with Boq, she felt so guilty over what their father had done and that she'd defended him for so long; but Boq cheered her up immensely that reminding her come February, she would be "Auntie Nessa" which Nessa hadn't considered until now.

"Are you okay, Fae?" he asked her that night.

He'd just been down to the library to get her another book to read- although he was pretty sure she'd read more books in there in the past two weeks than he had his entire life- and entered the room to find her looking distracted as she stared out the window.

She nodded, although she didn't look sure. "Yeah, I just feel… uncomfortable. Maybe the baby's in a weird position."

Fiyero looked concerned as he lay next to her. "Can that happen?"

She smiled faintly. "Remember my fifth month?"

After a moment, Fiyero recalled the letter she'd written in her fifth month, after she hadn't been able to sit up for three days because the baby's feet were pressing against her diaphragm, making it difficult for her to breathe unless she was lying flat.

"Poor kid. It can't stay still can it?" he asked, rubbing her belly affectionately.

"Takes after it's father," Elphaba grumbled tiredly and Fiyero raised an eyebrow.

"Says the woman who has been going stir crazy stuck in bed for two weeks."

"Try five months," she corrected but conceded he had a point.

Fiyero grinned and kissed her gently, before planting a kiss on her stomach. "I love you, Fae."

"I love you," she replied with a smile.

Elphaba tried to read for a while as Fiyero dropped off to sleep, but the feeling of discomfort remained and eventually she decided to try and sleep it off. When a familiar tightening occurred around her abdomen, Elphaba recognised them as Braxton-Hicks contractions, and sighed heavily. She knew it would be harder to sleep through the slight pains, but felt more relaxed having an explanation for the sensation of discomfort.

She don't know how long she lay there, trying to sleep, but abruptly there was a sharp pain that felt as though her stomach were being sliced open that made her cry out involuntarily, and a strange feeling on the bed around her.

"Fiyero?"

He was awake instantly, and sitting up. "Fae? What's wrong?"

"I- I'm not sure," she said, her voice trembling. "Something doesn't feel right."

Fiyero lit the candle beside their bed and helped Elphaba sit up. She gasped in horror as she put her hand down on the bed and it came away stained red. Worried, Fiyero pulled back the covers and saw a pool of blood surrounding his fiancée.

"The baby!" Elphaba gasped, her mind flashbacking to that fateful night of Nessa's birth.

"No, no. It's too soon. Yero, it's too soon!"

She turned to him, tears and unmasked terror in her eyes and Fiyero knew he had to be calm for her.

"Fae, it'll be alright," he soothed her, although there was a rising flood of panic within his chest.

"I'm going to go get my mother and sent someone for Auntie Iz. Everything is going to be okay."

She nodded, shaking slightly and Fiyero hurried out of the room. He was in such a hurry he slammed the door behind him and then ran into a vase, which crashing to the floor with a loud smash.

"Oz, dammit," he swore under his breath.

Then the door next to his and Elphaba's room opened and Galinda stumbled out, sleepy-eyed and in a pink robe.

"Fiyero? What's going on?"

"Elphaba's in labour," he managed to get out as Boq also entered the hall from his room opposite.

Immediately, Galinda headed in to Elphaba's room, whilst Boq looked at his friend in horror.

"What can I do?" he asked.

"Go get Iz," Fiyero answered, the first thing that came to mind. He rattled off directions, luckily they were both close and simple; then Boq hurried away as Fiyero sprinted down towards his parent's room.

He burst in after pounding on the door, and both his parents jerked awake.

"Fiyero, I think you're a little old to be waking us up at the crack of dawn on Lurlinemas," Ibrahim mumbled sleepily, but Kasmira sat up reaching for the candle.

"That's tomorrow night, dear. Yero, what is it?"

Fiyero was pale and shaking, he had no idea what he was doing or what to say.

"Elphaba- the baby," he rambled. "There's so much blood and…"

Immediately, Kasmira got up and reached for her own robe and his father bolted upright.

"Has someone gone for Iz?"

"Boq," Fiyero nodded. "Mom-"

He didn't know what he was going to say, but the fear shone in his eyes, and Kasmira understood.

"Come on, Yero. She'll want you."

They hurried ahead of Ibrahim out of the room, and as they hurried back towards Elphaba, a door opened and Frex emerged in his pyjamas like everyone else.

"What's happening?" he asked and Fiyero was overwhelmed with anger. Anger that he had never given a damn about Elphaba, anger that all this was _his _doing and his fault, and it was because of him Fiyero might lose his fiancée and child.

"Your daughter is in labour," he said furiously, stopping in his tracks and moving forward threateningly.

"And if _anything _happens to her or the baby, I'm holding you responsible. Is that clear?"

"Fiyero," his mother called urgently. "Elphaba?"

That was all he needed to keep moving, leaving Frex's stunned face behind him.

Elphaba wasn't much calmer than when he'd left her, she was clutching Galinda's hand desperately, but a wave of relief flooded her face as she saw Fiyero enter the room.

"Yero!"

"I'm here. Are you okay?" he asked, sitting next to her and taking her other hand in his.

"I'm scared," she admitted. Then she turned to Galinda.

"Can you please check on Nessa for me?" she asked her friend.

Galinda nodded. "Of course, Elphie. I'll be right back," she promised and left the room.

When Boq returned with Izanami, she examined Elphaba and smiled encouragingly.

"You just rest, dear," she told her. "We've got a long day ahead of us."

"Izanami?" Elphaba asked weakly. "What's going to happen? Please don't lie to me," she begged and Izanami sighed, looking between Elphaba and Fiyero.

"Ok, I won't lie to you," she agreed. "The chances of the baby living at this stage are good. Not perfect, but good. We won't know anything until it's delivered, especially given the milk flowers. My main concern is you."

Elphaba swallowed hard and Fiyero had her hand in a death grip.

"You are losing more blood than I would like, especially when the labour hasn't really started yet. And the milk flowers have left you weak, which again, isn't good considering you probably won't deliver for a while. But I promise you Elphaba, I'll do everything I can," she said solemnly and Elphaba nodded grimly.

"Ok," she whispered.

Izanami went over to talk to Kasmira and Ibrahim in the hall, and Elphaba looked around. Boq, Galinda and Nessa were by the window, waiting to do anything they could to help; and Fiyero was by her side as always.

"Yero?"

He looked at her, and she could see the anxiety in his eyes. Inwardly, she grimaced knowing what she was about to say would cause him pain. She didn't see Frex enter the room.

"Yeah, Fae?" he asked her and she took a deep breath.

"I want you to promise me something."

"Anything," Fiyero replied immediately.

"Promise me… that- that if you have to make a choice, between me and the baby… I want you to save the baby."

As she'd predicted, horror filled his face and he shook his head.

"No," he said loudly, drawing the attention of the room. "No, Elphaba, I won't promise you that."

"Fiyero, _please!" _she begged him but he set his jaw firm, tears in his eyes.

"Elphaba- Fae, listen to me. We can always have other babies," he said hoarsely, cupping her face in his hands.

"We can, I promise you that. But there is only one _you_, and I won't risk losing you."

Elphaba took one of his hands from her face and placed it on her stomach. "Yero, there's a reason all this happened. This baby wants to be here," she said softly, tears running down her face.

"There's a reason I could have miscarried but didn't. This baby wants to be here, is _meant_ to be here. After all this, I can't lose it now. If something happens, you _have_ to save the baby. Please?"

Frex watched in silence, unable to identify exactly what he was feeling. Both Fiyero and Elphaba were crying as she whispered pleas to him and finally he nodded, clearly hating himself as he did so, and then he kissed her desperately, as though it would be their last. Frowning, he slipped out of the room as quietly as he had entered.

Elphaba's labour progressed slowly throughout the day, Izanami doing everything she could to keep the bleeding to a minimum and Elphaba's strength up. Kasmira and Ibrahim were in and out of the room, as was Galinda, Nessa and Boq, who were unable to bear seeing Elphaba in so much pain. Fiyero and Izanami never left her side.

As twilight fell over the Vinkus, Elphaba lay in bed, utterly spent. Her face was almost white with just the tiniest tint of green visible on her face. The bed around her was covered with blood, and she barely had the strength to grip Fiyero's hand, let alone push.

Those gathered in the hall, Kasmira and Ibrahim; Boq and Galinda; Nessa and Frex all started nervously as Izanami exited the room.

"What's happening?" Kasmira demanded worriedly.

"She's lost so much blood," Izanami answered her friend quietly. "She's started pushing, but nothing's happening- she's too weak. I'm afraid that if she falls unconscious…" she didn't have to finish that sentence.

"Can- can I see her? Please?" Nessa asked, tears clogging her throat.

Izanami hesitated but then nodded. "It may be best."

Hesitantly, Nessa wheeled herself into the room and towards her sister's beside, Galinda, Boq and her father close behind. Fiyero was sitting by Elphaba's side, his hands clasping one of hers and pressing it to his lips. Elphaba herself was lying in the middle of the bed, propped up on pillows, her eyes fighting to stay open.

"Fabala?" Nessa asked in a small voice and Elphaba slowly turned her head towards her sister.

"Nessa…"

Her free hand twitched towards her, and Nessa picked it up gently.

"Fabala, I need you to do something for me," she said quietly.

Elphaba frowned and Nessa swallowed, remembering the promise they'd overheard Fiyero reluctantly make hours ago. Galinda had left the room and burst into tears following that, sobbing desperately into Kasmira's shoulder.

"I need you to be okay," Nessa's voice quavered. "I need you to stay for my niece or nephew. Because we both know how horrible it is to not have a mother, but what I know and you don't, is that it's even worse to lose a mother you never knew."

"You turned out okay," Elphaba whispered faintly and Nessa smiled.

"Of course I did. I had you. And your baby needs you too. Please, Elphaba. You have to be okay."

"I'm so tired," Elphaba murmured in reply and Fiyero leaned towards her, silently crying.

"Fae, you have to fight. Just because I made you a promise doesn't mean you don't have to fight. You owe me a wedding," he choked out and she fought to keep her eyes open and found Fiyero's face.

"Well, you still owe me a ring," she managed to reply and Fiyero laughed.

"Yeah," he agreed.

He turned around, reached into the bedside table and pulled out a small box. From the box, he took out a beautiful, simple diamond ring.

"It was supposed to be for Lurlinemas," he told her, slipping it onto the ring finger of her left hand. "Is it okay?"

With all of her strength, she wriggled her hand out of his grasp and pressed it against his cheek.

"I love you," she whispered and he kissed the palm of her hand.

"I love you too, Fae. Forever."

Galinda stifled a sob, but when Elphaba's eyes flickered to her, she wiped her eyes with a smile.

"You're almost done, Elphie," she promised. "Just a few more pushes, and you'll have your baby! We thought you might need some extra help."

Elphaba smiled faintly and reached out a hand for Galinda to hold.

"Ok, Elphaba," Izanami announced, ending the moment. "On the next contraction, we're going to push again. Ok?"

Elphaba nodded, summoning all her strength. She didn't know what it was, but having her friends in her room did help. It reminded her of what she was fighting for, the life she wanted for her child, and that she had people who loved her. Fiyero moved behind her to help her push, with Nessa and Galinda on each side, each holding a hand. Boq was hovering uncomfortably nearby, whilst Kasmira and Ibrahim watched apprehensively.

As she felt the next contraction rip through her, she gritted her teeth and pushed with everything she had. As she squeezed Galinda's hand, she felt the band of her engagement ring press against Galinda's white skin and knew it must be hurting her friend, but she said nothing. And slowly, slowly, the baby began to move forward until Izanami happily announced she could see the head.

"One more, Fae," Fiyero whispered in her ear and she couldn't stop a small scream of pain as she pushed until she saw spots dance before her eyes.

Then abruptly she went limp, sagging against Fiyero, as a feeling of intense pressure then relief rushed through her, and she knew the baby was born.

"It's a girl!" Izanami exclaimed and Galinda and Nessa squealed in unison.

Elphaba's eyes drifted closed wearily, completely exhausted and exhilarated. She had a daughter. Then as she realised something, her eyes bolted open and she struggled to sit up.

"She's not crying," she said, trying to see the baby. "Yero, why isn't she crying? Is she okay?"

"Iz is taking care of her," Fiyero assured her, although he too looked terrified as he watched the corner of the room where Iz was bent over the tiny baby.

Elphaba fought a wave of panic as the silence continued to fill the room, almost suffocating her. Then suddenly, a sharp cry shattered the tension and Elphaba gulped in great breaths of air, relieved beyond words.

"Here you go, Momma," Izanami beamed, handing Elphaba the tiny blanket-wrapped bundle.

"Is she okay?" Fiyero asked immediately.

"She's perfectly healthy," Izanami assured him.

Elphaba looked down at her daughter, her skin a healthy rosy pink and tiny limbs flailing everywhere.

"Oh, Sweet Oz," she whispered, fingering the tiny delicate features.

Her daughter reached out a miniature hand and grabbed her finger as it passed her, and then her eyes flickered open and Elphaba saw they matched her own, and were gazing at her as though they knew her.

Elphaba burst into tears, and the room was silent as they all watched Elphaba meet her daughter, the one she'd been expecting to have to give up. The one she feared she'd never get to see.

"Hi, baby girl… I get to keep you," she choked out in a murmur as she rocked her daughter gently and those words broke Fiyero's heart.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: Wicked is not my creation… unfortunately. **

**AN. The ending of the previous chapter is the moment in my head that inspired this whole story. I searched forever with a name with a meaning along those lines that sounded Ozian enough, and finally found this one. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed, here are the final 2 chapters as a reward. I am writing another Fiyeraba Shiz AU story, it's called 'Far Longer than Forever' (brownie points to anyone who knows where i got the title from). I don't know when it'll be up, so keep an eye out. It'll be less dramatic than this story, although there will be drama- just more focused on how Elphaba and Fiyero handle a relationship rather than anything else.**

Chapter Fourteen

Eventually, Izanami kicked everyone out of the room so she could make sure both Elphaba and the baby were okay, and then Elphaba could get some much needed sleep. Fiyero was the last to leave the room, kissing his fiancée and his daughter one last time before following everyone out into the hall.

As soon as the door closed behind him, he leaned against the wall, burying his face in his hands with a relieved moan. He was tired, hungry and completely overwhelmed by everything that had happened that day. He was a father. He had a daughter, who had come very close to losing her mother. And the words Elphaba had spoken to their daughter still resonated in his ears.

"Fiyero?" he looked up and saw his mother's smiling, tired face.

Chuckling wearily, he allowed her to hug him, feeling like a small boy again, seeking comfort in his mother's arms.

"You're a father!" Galinda squealed at him, when he pulled away. "You have a daughter! And that ring is gorgeous!"

Fiyero laughed. "Thanks, Galinda."

"She's a really beautiful baby, Fiyero," Boq offered and Fiyero beamed.

"Thanks, Boq."

He smiled down at Nessa. "How do you feel, Auntie Nessa?"

She laughed. "Wonderful. That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!"

Fiyero had to agree, despite his terror.

"By the way everyone," Boq offered to them all, glancing at his watch. "Happy Lurlinemas."

Ibrahim shook his head. "A Lurlinemas Eve baby… she's a miracle. Although is she going to be one spoilt princess… Ooh!" he said suddenly, his eyes lighting up.

"I'm a Grandpa!"

Kasmira laughed. "Yes, dear congratulations."

"What's she going to call you, Kasmira?" Galinda asked her.

"I think Grandmamma is nice. It's what I called my grandmother," Kasmira said thoughtfully.

Fiyero smiled at his parents' excitement, but then it faded as he looked his mother in the eyes.

"Did you hear what Elphaba said?" he whispered and she nodded sadly.

"Yes."

He turned to glare at Frex, who had said nothing practically all day. "Did you?"

Frex paused for a long moment. "Yes," he said finally.

Fiyero was furious at the man who would soon be his father-in-law. "There shouldn't be a question or doubt if a mother gets to keep her child. It should be a given," he said angrily.

"She almost _died. _The baby- your _granddaughter_ could have died. Don't you care?"

"She isn't green," Frex replied calmly and Fiyero glowered at him.

"I don't give a damn about the colour of her skin!" he cried heatedly.

Ibrahim stepped forward, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. "It's late, we've all been up for over twenty-four hours. Why don't we all go to bed and get some sleep?"

Fiyero shot a final death glare at Frex and then nodded. "Fine."

He pointed to the empty guest room beside Boq's. "I'll be in there. Goodnight."

"Night, Yero," Kasmira called after him, and they slowly all went their separate ways.

Sleep didn't claim Fiyero easily, but when he awoken it took him a moment to get his bearings. Then he recalled the previous day and his heart skipped a beat. Elphaba was safe, and their daughter was healthy. Jumping out of the bed, he had a hasty shower and shave, before pulling on his pyjamas again, the only thing he had because his clothes were in his bedroom with Elphaba and the baby.

When he exited the room, the hall was both empty and silent. He quietly made his way across the hall to their bedroom, and opened the door hesitantly. Elphaba was sitting in a chair by the window, next to a white bassinet, which she was drooped over, staring fixatedly within.

"Elphaba, you're supposed to be resting!" Fiyero exclaimed, torn between exasperation and amusement, but she merely turned to him with a smile.

"Happy Lurlinemas."

He couldn't help but return her smile as he approached her, leaning down to kiss her gently.

"Happy Lurlinemas, Fae."

They rearranged themselves without even talking, so that Fiyero was sitting on the chair, Elphaba on his lap, and both of them staring at their sleeping daughter.

"She's not green," Elphaba said happily and Fiyero tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I wouldn't care if she was," he replied quietly.

"I know," she assured him. "But maybe I do. She'll have a better life for it… being normal."

Fiyero laughed. "Fae, she's a princess. She's never going to be normal."

Elphaba shrugged in acknowledgment at his point, before sighing. "She's beautiful, isn't she? Izanami says she's in perfect health considering she was so premature. She's just… tiny. I'm almost afraid to touch her."

"We still have to name her," Fiyero reminded her and Elphaba nodded.

"I know. I haven't a clue what to name her though… have you got any ideas?"

Fiyero smiled. "Actually I have."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. "I couldn't get to sleep last night… this morning, technically, so I started thinking."

"That would have put you to sleep immediately, all that effort," Elphaba quipped and he glared at her.

"Sorry," she chuckled.

"So I was going through all the names I could think of, and I remembered what you said about how you wanted to give her a name that meant something? And I remembered, there was an old Vinkun folk tale my father used to tell me when I was a kid, about a man who spends his whole life searching for this dream girl he only saw once when he was a child. And when he finally finds her, it turns out she died years ago, searching for him. So he kills himself so they can be together forever and they meet up in the afterlife, vowing never to lose each other again."

Elphaba pondered that for a moment. "That sounds depressing," she said finally and he laughed.

"It is," he admitted. "But the thing I always remembered about it, was the girl's name in the story and what it meant. Her name was Alitash."

"Alitash," Elphaba repeated.

"It means 'may I not lose you'," Fiyero told her quietly and she caught her breath, turning to face him.

"It's perfect," she whispered with a smile and he kissed her.

"I thought it applied to both of you," he said, his arms tightening around her waist.

"We can call her Ally for short," Elphaba suggested and Fiyero grinned.

"Ally… Alitash Tiggular. I like it… so all we need is a middle name."

Elphaba thought back to the name she had considered when she'd first discovered she was pregnant; an old Munchkin name that meant 'Mine'. Even though she didn't know the gender of the baby back then, the one argument she'd always come back to when arguing with Frex in the subsequent months, was that this baby was _hers_.

"Mia," she said to Fiyero, who agreed.

They sat there together until Ally awoke and demanded breakfast… or it was really lunch, because of the time of day. After she had been fed and burped and generally adored by her parents, Elphaba turned to Fiyero with a smile.

"Shall we go introduce Princess Alitash to her public?" she asked and Fiyero stared at her pointedly.

"Fae, you're supposed to be resting," he scolded but gave up at the look she shot him.

"Ok, let's go," he agreed.

He helped her stand with Ally in her arms and quickly changed his clothes before they headed out of the room.

"Hey-" he stopped her as they neared the stairs and she turned to him quizzically.

"What?" she asked, startled.

He kissed her softly. "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked softly.

"For fighting… for our daughter."

Elphaba smiled. "I told you she was meant to be here. Besides… I owe you a wedding, remember?"

Fiyero grinned broadly. "Yes you do."

When they reached the ground floor, they heard voices coming from the library and headed that way. As they entered they saw everyone save for Frex in the room, talking quietly, and none of them noticing the new parents in the doorway.

"Happy Lurlinemas," Fiyero said finally to announce themselves and everyone's heads whipped around to them.

"Elphie! Should you be up?" Galinda asked worriedly and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Don't start, Glin."

"Oh, Elphaba- can I hold the baby?" Nessa begged, her eyes on her niece.

Elphaba nodded, handing her daughter to her aunt and sitting in the chair Boq offered her, smiling at him gratefully.

"Does she have a name yet?" Kasmira asked, admiring her granddaughter from over Nessa's shoulder.

Fiyero nodded, sharing a look with Elphaba. "Yes. Alitash Mia Tiggular, we're going to call her Ally for short."

"Princess Alitash," Ibrahim said in a choked voice. "It's fitting."

When it was Galinda's turn to hold Ally, she gazed at her goddaughter adoringly.

"Oz, she's perfect. It's amazing… she's the perfect blend of the two of you, isn't she? Elphie's eyes, and chin… and limbs… she's all legs and eyes like you, Elphie! But she's got Fiyero's nose and hair…"

"And skin colour," Elphaba couldn't help but add and they all glared at her. "What? She does!" she protested, laughing slightly.

As everyone laughed at Boq awkwardly holding Alitash, Nessa told her sister in an undertone that their father had left for home that morning.

"He said he'd send your things," Nessa told him and Elphaba nodded.

"Good."

There was just too much hurt and pain now, she knew she could never forgive her father for what he'd done.

"Are you still getting married next week?" Izanami asked Fiyero and he nodded happily.

"Yes," he assured her and Galinda squealed with excitement.

"School goes back in two weeks," Boq spoke up, relieved to not be holding the baby anymore as Ibrahim eagerly took Ally from the Munchkin boy.

Fiyero froze for a moment. He had almost forgotten about school, Elphaba and the baby had taken priority over everything else. But now he realised, he didn't know what was going to happen.

Kasmira seemed to understand, and sat next to Elphaba gently.

"Elphaba, Ibrahim and I have been talking about your future. We both agree that it's such a waste for you not to finish your education; and I daresay Fiyero wouldn't do half as well as he is capable if you're not there. So, Ibrahim and I have written to Madame Morrible and explained the situation, and we would like to pay for your tuition at Shiz."

Elphaba's eyes widened, as Galinda and Nessa clapped eagerly at this news.

"Kasmira, I couldn't-" she began, but the Queen interrupted.

"Elphaba, in a week's time you will be our daughter-in-law. You are family, and it's a wedding gift, so you have to accept it," she smiled and Elphaba blushed.

"It's very generous, but what about Ally? And I've already missed a semester," she protested but Ibrahim laughed.

"Elphaba, I'm sure you will have no trouble catching up. And part of the arrangements we've discussed with Madame Morrible include a private suite for you, Fiyero and Ally, and we'll hire a nanny to watch Ally when you have class or work to do."

Elphaba thought it all seemed too good to be true, but she still felt it was too generous. She faltered for a moment, trying to think of another argument, when Fiyero spoke up exasperatedly.

"Fae, just say yes!"

Everyone laughed at his eagerness and Elphaba nodded to Kasmira, blushing. "Yes. Thank you," she said sincerely and the Queen embraced her warmly.

"Do you think I can handle Ally _and_ school?" she asked Fiyero later that night when they were alone.

He laughed and kissed her. "Fae, if anyone could do it, it's you."

**AN. 'Mia' had the meaning I wanted, (kind of) but I didn't want to use it as the first name because that's a name from "the butterfly effect" by TheWitch'sCat. If you haven't read it, make sure you do, it's very powerfully written. (It's on my favourites list). **


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: WICKED is not my creation… unfortunately.**

Chapter Fifteen

"Are we there _yet_?"

Elphaba fixed her husband with a stern glance. "Fiyero, I've already told the girls that if they keep asking that, they'll be in trouble. What makes you think you're any exception to that rule?"

Fiyero sighed impatiently, and Galinda giggled at him.

"You two are _such _an old married couple!"

Elphaba smiled at her best friend. "Wait until you and Tobias have been married for five years, then you will too."

Galinda sighed happily, admiring the large diamond ring that adorned her left hand. "Oh, I can't wait! Only five months to go! It seems _forever _away."

"That's because Miss Galinda Upland just _had _to get married in the spring," Fiyero teased her and she made a face at him.

Liviana, sitting next to her godmother, giggled and copied her facial expression and Elphaba laughed at her youngest daughter. Ally was now four years old (and eleven months, as she was quick to correct people) and was a quiet, dainty little girl who had inherited her mother's love for reading and animals (and Animals). Two year old Liviana, however, was clearly her father's daughter, and adored music and dancing and was constantly moving. Getting her into bed was a nightly struggle for Elphaba, who luckily now had an excuse to leave that task to Fiyero. She was five months pregnant with their third child, which they knew to be a boy and at that stage of her pregnancy where she was beginning to tire easily.

"Of course you _would _get married just after I've had a baby," Elphaba grumbled good-naturedly, who was due a month before Galinda's wedding, but Galinda pointed a manicured finger at her.

"Um, excuse me, Your Highness, but I was engaged _before _you got pregnant. So you have no one to blame but yourself."

Elphaba laughed. "That's not true, Glin. I can blame Fiyero."

"Hey!" he protested.

The five of them were on their way to Munchkinland for the wedding of Nessarose Thropp and Boq Poulsen. The two had begun dating the semester after Ally had been born, and during the summer, Boq had finally proposed. Elphaba, Fiyero and their children had made the trip from the Vinkus, and decided to stop by in the Gilikins on their way. They'd spent a few days with Galinda and her fiancée, Tobias, and then Galinda had continued on with them to Munchkinland.

Galinda was blissfully happy. She had met Tobias a year after graduating Shiz, and had been dazzled by the wealthy Gilikin socialite. Plus, it turned out Fiyero and Tobias had briefly been roommates at one of the schools he'd attended and been expelled from before Shiz; and he was amazed to learn he was married with a small daughter.

"The Fiyero Tiggular I knew never would have been with a girl long enough to get a last name, let alone marry her," he'd remarked when he'd met Elphaba and Fiyero for the first time and Elphaba had snorted at her husband.

"That sounds about right," she'd rolled her eyes.

Ally was sitting on her mother's lap as they rode along, snuggled in Elphaba's embrace and dozing quietly, her little face paler than usual. She suffered from motion sickness on long journey's and Elphaba would be glad to reach Colwen grounds for that reason.

Other than the comfort and health of her daughter however, she felt no emotion other than apprehension at the prospect of returning to her childhood home. She hadn't been back since Fiyero had rescued her what seemed to be a lifetime ago, and this would be the first time she had seen her father since Ally's birth.

She and Nessa wrote regularly, and Nessa and Boq visited several times throughout the year, including their annual long visit for Ally's birthday and Lurlinemas, but Elphaba had severed all contact with Frex for five years, and wasn't looking forward to seeing him again.

Elphaba knew the Munchkin's believed the same story the Vinkan's did about her and Fiyero; that they had been secretly engaged, but wanting to graduate from Shiz before marrying. However, then Elphaba had fallen pregnant and there were complications, meaning that no-one had mentioned the pregnancy until Ally's birth. Elphaba and Fiyero had then been married in a private ceremony, attended only by family and close friends.

Frex and Nessa had been publicly praised for keeping the matter private when the story came out, and Elphaba had to supress a bitter laugh every time she thought about it.

'_If only they knew the truth,' _she thought to herself as Colwen Grounds came into view.

Fiyero met her gaze and raised an eyebrow, silently asking if she was ready for this. She nodded discreetly and he shot her a loving and supportive smile.

Frex was upstairs in his bedroom when he heard Nessa's excited greeting of "Fabala!" from the foyer. He paused for a moment, then cautiously walked to the top of the stairs to look down. Then, he studied his eldest daughter carefully, seeing her for the first time in five years.

She looked a great deal healthier than she had the last time he'd seen her, exhausted, weakened, but radiating emotion. Now she stood taller, more elegantly, more confidently. Her dress was still dark and relatively plain, but the style was more elegantly cut, fitting for her royal status. In her arms was a sleeping little girl, whilst an even smaller girl was being hugged tightly by Nessa.

Frex felt nothing as he realised he was looking at his granddaughter's for the first time.

"How's Ally?" he heard Nessa ask Elphaba sympathetically.

"Asleep. She'll be fine when she wakes," Elphaba replied, one hand gently stroking her daughter's long brown curls.

"Elphaba?"

Elphaba turned to see Carmela entering the room from the kitchen and smiled. This was the first time she'd seen her since she'd left Munchkinland, and this would be the first time Carmela would meet the little girl who's life she'd saved- in the eyes of Elphaba and Fiyero, anyway.

"Carmela, it's so good to see you," she said sincerely.

"You too, dear. Or should I say 'Your Highness'?" she asked and Elphaba laughed.

"Please don't," she begged and Carmela chuckled.

Then Carmela's gaze caught Alitash, and she smiled softly. "These are your children?"

Elphaba nodded proudly. "Yes. This is Ally- who's asleep at the moment, and this is Liv, who is about to go to sleep."

"No! Not sleepy Momma!" Liv protested from Nessa's lap, the daily routine when it came to nap time.

"Oh, I think you are," Elphaba disagreed, who had seen Liv grow weary towards the end of their trip.

The front door opened behind them, and Fiyero entered with Galinda and the first load of luggage.

"Hey, Nessa," he greeted her, pecking her cheek and she smiled.

"Hello, Fiyero. Hi, Galinda. I'm sorry Tobias couldn't make it."

"So is he, but he sends his best wishes," Galinda replied as she greeted Nessa.

"Is Boq here?" Elphaba asked her sister, and Fiyero nodded outside.

"He's helping me unload the carriage, and then I'm going to go help him put up the wedding tent."

Elphaba nodded. "Ok. I'm going to put the girls down for a nap."

"No nap, Momma!" Liv begged, but her parents ignored her protests.

"You want some help?" he asked her but she shook her head.

"I'm fine."

Carmela interrupted. "Elphaba, I've put you and Fiyero in the guest room and arranged your old room for Galinda- just because the guest room is bigger and you have the girls. Are you sure they'll be alright sleeping on the floor in your room?"

"It's fine," Elphaba assured her. "It's only for a weekend."

She helped Liv to the ground from her aunt's lap and took her hand. "Come on, Livvy. We're going upstairs."

"I don't wanna!" Liv whined.

"Liviana, listen to your mother," Fiyero ordered her and then disappeared back outside as Nessa, Galinda and Carmela headed towards the kitchen.

Frex heard Elphaba pass his door on the way to the guest room and couldn't resist quietly following her and looking in the door, for what reason he didn't know. Elphaba lay Alitash down on the bed, who stirred faintly, her dark eyes fluttering open.

"Momma?"

"Shhh, sleep sweetheart," she murmured to her gently, and then picked up Liviana, placing her on the bed beside her sister.

"Momma, I'm not sleepy!" Liv argued through a yawn.

Elphaba smiled slightly, and moved a few strands of black hair out of the way so she could see Liv's blue eyes, inherited from her father and appearing even more striking by her black hair and pale complexion.

"Ok, so you're not sleepy," she agreed. "But Ally's not feeling very well right now and needs to have a nap. Do you think you could be very still and very quiet, and cuddle with her for a little while?"

Liv, always eager to help her big sister, who she adored, nodded happily and lay down beside Alitash.

"Momma sing?" Liv asked and Elphaba nodded as she made sure both girls were tucked in securely.

To Frex's surprise, still eavesdropping at the door, she began to sing an old Munchkin lullaby that Melena had sung to her as a child, and she had then sung to Nessa, without Frex's knowledge. In no time at all, Liv had succumbed to sleep and Elphaba finished the song quietly before rising to her feet. For the first time as she did so, Frex saw her stomach, her baby bump just beginning to show and was startled- Nessa hadn't told him Elphaba was pregnant again. He quickly retreated down the hall as Elphaba left the room, closing the door gently behind her, and headed down to the kitchen. Then Frex went the opposite way, down through the foyer and into his study. He wasn't sure if he wanted to speak to his daughter.

No-one in Munchkinland, save Nessa, Boq and Carmela, knew that Frex was anything less than a proud father and grandfather. He was used to it now, people asking after Elphaba and the children, and saying who would have thought that a girl like Elphaba would turn out to be the Princess of the Vinkus? Nessa was a proud Aunt, and the girls already called Boq by "Uncle".

It was maybe an hour or two later, that Frex had to return upstairs to retrieve some papers he needed from his bedroom. He stilled in his tracks however when the door to the guest bedroom opened, and the littlest girl stepped hesitantly out of the room, Liviana, he recalled.

The little girl froze at the sight of Frex, however, not recognising him or seeing anything familiar, evidently forgetting where she was.

"Momma?" she asked in a trembling voice, looking for her mother.

When she saw no one but Frex however, she burst into tears. "Momma?" she sobbed and Frex couldn't move, unsure what to do.

However, there were hurried footsteps on the back stairs and then Elphaba appeared.

"Livvy?"

"Momma!" Liv ran into her mother's arms, and Elphaba knelt down to bring her daughter close.

"I'm here, baby… I'm here," she soothed, comforting her. "You're okay…"

Over Liv's head, her gaze found her father and her eyes hardened for a moment, before she refocused her attention on her daughter.

"Did you wake up and you weren't at home?" she asked her and Liv nodded miserably.

"Mommy?" another small voice appeared and Ally entered the hall, glancing at Frex briefly before finding her mother.

"Hello, my pretty. Are you feeling better?" Elphaba asked, bringing Ally into her arms for a hug too, and Ally nodded.

"Yes. Are we at Auntie Nessa's?"

Elphaba nodded with a smile. "Yes. And she made chocolate chip muffins, your favourite. Do you want one?"

Ally nodded eagerly and Elphaba stood up, swinging Liv onto her hip and taking Ally's hand.

"Come on then. She's very excited to see you."

Elphaba shot one last look at her father over her shoulder and then took her daughter's downstairs. Frex, figuring they may as well get this over and done with, followed them.

"Auntie Nessa!" Ally cried, dashing across the kitchen to hug Nessa as they entered.

"Ally, there you are!" Nessa beamed at her niece, giving her a hug.

Galinda saw Liv's tear-stained face and frowned at Elphaba.

"Is she okay, Elphie?"

Elphaba nodded, kissing the top of Liv's head. "She's fine. She just woke up and wasn't sure where she was," she explained.

Nessa glanced behind her sister and saw Frex standing there, and Elphaba noted her expression and gave her a small nod.

"Liv, why don't you sit with Auntie Glin and have a muffin?" she asked her daughter, handing her to her godmother.

"I'll be back in a minute," she said to Nessa quietly, who nodded.

Elphaba strode out of the room briskly and Frex followed wordlessly. She went into her father's study and whirled around to face him.

"Stay away from my daughters," she said bluntly.

Frex bristled at her tone. "Elphaba, need I remind you that you are a guest in my home and I will not be spoken to like that."

Elphaba glared at him. "No, I'm _Nessa's _guest. I am only here to see her and Boq, and then we're leaving. I meant what I said- don't go near the girls."

She made to leave, but then Frex spoke up quietly. "You're a good mother, Elphaba. The girls are beautiful. Alitash reminds me of your mother."

Elphaba looked as though she'd been slapped, and then she drew herself up to her full height.

"_No_. You don't get to care suddenly or be interested. _Particularly_ in Ally, who- I don't know if you remember, you tried to give away and almost killed. You do not get to have an opinion on my children or on me. If you don't stay away from my children, we will leave, and Nessa's day will be ruined. And we both know you won't do that to her, even if she knows what you really are like now. Understood?"

She stood there, staring him down and Frex was amazed at the change in his daughter, seeing her as the Vinkun Princess that she was. She stormed out of the study without another word and Frex was left alone.

Nessarose Thropp, the Governor's daughter, was married to Boq Poulsen the next day. Her sister, Princess Elphaba of the Vinkus had (reluctantly) agreed to be the matron of honour, and the bride's niece, Crown Princess Alitash, was the flower girl. It was a beautiful ceremony, and all the Munchkins attending thought the Governor was every bit the proud father as he gave his daughter away. The guests delighted in seeing the two little Vinkun princesses, who were adored by their Auntie Nessa and Uncle Boq, but had never been to their mother's homeland before.

And there was much gossip about the fact Elphaba was expecting again, a boy this time. Amongst the Munchkin's, where it was preferred and expected to have a male heir, this fact was of great interest. But none of the guests could deny that Elphaba and Fiyero were fine, proud young parents. Only one guest, a second cousin of Boq's, spoke aloud the observation that neither of Elphaba's daughters were green, and she was quickly hushed.

As the sun set, Elphaba stood talking with Boq's mother, holding a sleeping Liviana in her arms. Her new brother-in-law was dancing with Nessa, whilst Fiyero swung around a giggling Alitash nearby. Galinda was being swarmed by a bunch of gossiping maiden aunts of Boq's, all pressing for details about her engagement to Tobias and allowing her to show off her ring.

Elphaba's conversation was interrupted by Ally running over and tugging on the sleeve of her dress.

"Alitash Tiggular, what have I told you about interrupting grownups when they're talking?" she said with a raised eyebrow, turning to her daughter.

"Sorry, Mommy," she apologised in a small voice.

"Where's your father?" Elphaba asked, looking around for her husband.

"He had to go rescue Auntie Glin," Ally giggled. "He said she was sending mayday signals."

Elphaba laughed and turned back to Boq's mother.

"Deanne, I don't think you've been formally introduced to Ally. Ally, this is Uncle Boq's Momma."

Deanne smiled at Alitash warmly. "It's very nice to meet you, your highness. I thought you made a beautiful flower girl."

Ally blushed. "Thank you," she replied politely, giving a small and dainty curtsey, and Deanne sighed to Elphaba.

"They're just beautiful, Elphaba. Both of them. Nessarose and Boq are always raving about them… I can't help but wonder…"

Elphaba knew what Deanne was wondering. The truth was, no one knew if Nessa and Boq would be fortunate enough to have children of their own. Although Nessa had told her sister that she wouldn't mind so much if they couldn't, "because after seeing you have Alitash, I don't think I could do that."

Elphaba had argued that Nessa wouldn't be weakened by milk flowers if she was to give birth, and when Liviana had been born, it had been quick and drama free. However, Nessa was still hesitant.

"I never thought I'd ever get so sick of talking about _me!" _Galinda cried dramatically, as she and Fiyero joined them.

Elphaba laughed. "It's a miracle," she teased her friend and Galinda smiled tiredly.

"Ally, do you want to finish our dance that Auntie Glin so rudely interrupted?" Fiyero asked his daughter, shooting a teasing smile at Galinda but Ally shook her head.

"No thank you, Daddy."

"Oh, Ally you're going to make Daddy cry!" Elphaba laughed at Fiyero's crestfallen face.

Ally hesitated for a moment, then her face brightened. "You should dance with Momma, Daddy!"

Fiyero grinned. "Now there's an idea. Fae?" he turned to his wife questioningly who shook her head.

She may be a princess and after five years, become accustomed to attending balls and parties, but she was never able to shake her dislike of dancing, always feeling like everyone's eyes were on her.

"Uh, no," she replied.

Fiyero pouted and she pointed to Liv, asleep on her shoulder, rolling her eyes.

"I have a sleeping child. I'm not going anywhere," she said firmly.

"_Fae_," Fiyero whined.

Galinda and Ally giggled at his facial expression. "I'll take Liv, Elphie," Galinda offered.

Elphaba looked between Galinda and Fiyero, finally sighing and carefully handing Liv to Galinda.

"You are such a bad influence on our children," she said as she took Fiyero's offered hand and Deanne laughed as Fiyero led his wife onto the dance floor.

"So, how are you holding up?" he asked her as they danced and she sighed.

"I'm ready to go home. And even though it's horrible that Nessa and Boq should always have to come to us… I don't want to come back here. Ever. I just… I can't stand by and watch as everyone assumes Frex is this proud Grandfather. There's too many memories here, and too few of them are nice enough to make me want to come back."

"What are your best memories from here?" Fiyero asked interestedly. Even now, after five years of marriage, Elphaba never talked about her childhood much.

Elphaba paused for a moment, thinking. "There's really only three that stand out," she said honestly.

"I remember once… I must have been about three, because my mother was pregnant with Nessa. She was helping me feel the baby kick, and promising that I could help with the baby… I wanted a little brother, because I thought if it was another girl, Momma might love her more than me. But she promised that she'd always love me because I was born first and we'd always have special mother-daughter time together… it's the clearest memory I have of her."

Fiyero kissed the top of her head softly and drew her closer. "And the others?"

She smiled softly. "Realising I was pregnant with Ally. Before Frex found out, before anyone knew but me. And I was so scared to write to you, and what you'd think… but it was amazing to know there was something growing inside me that was a part of us."

Then she sighed, remembering the months that followed. "I think the memory I love most though, is coming into the foyer and seeing you there, and just knowing you loved me."

It was impossible for Fiyero to bring his wife any closer, and his grip on her hand was so tight it almost hurt.

"I'm a big fan of memory three," he smiled and Elphaba chuckled.

"Me too. I love you, Fiyero," she said softly.

"I love you too, Fae."

Then he held her close as they danced under the stars.

The End


End file.
